An Unbreakable Vow
by Sophaloaph
Summary: "Til death do us part." Hermione Granger marries Draco Malfoy for love, but Draco marries Hermione for reputation. How will they work it out? Read and Review please! Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Dramione story.. Please be nice. :)) Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Hermione was looking at herself in the full-length mirror. She was breath taking. Never before in her life did she ever picture this moment. Her beautiful white gown was puffy that sparkled in the sunlight and it made her feel like a princess. Her groom made sure she felt that she was having the best day of her life by going all out on her jewelries and dress. She had a tiara holding her thin veil in place.

"Knock knock" Ginny gasped when she saw her, "your stunning Hermione! No wonder he would marry you. I think _I_ would marry you if I saw you like this before!" she ran and hugged Hermione, tight.

Hermione smiled at her girl best friend. "Don't get your lesbian tendencies going already Ginny. And besides, if you were to marry me, you wouldn't be pregnant right now."

Ginny's smiled and her hand instinctively went to her belly and Hermione smiled a sad smile at her. "'Mione, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong!" Hermione said defensively, "just the usual wedding day hibbi jibbies. You better go and check on Harry. He's probably having a hard time trying to tie his tie." She smiled.

"My, my, he is a lucky man. And you, my friend, are a lucky girl" Ginny said. "Enjoy 'Mione, this is your wedding day." Ginny left and closed the door behind her muttering something like "young love."

Hermione stared at her reflection. She was marrying for the right reasons, and yet for the wrong ones. She knew Ginny suspected something, but let it slide, for now. She was marrying because she loved him. She would do anything for him, thus the wedding. It was as simple as that. No need to fret about anything. Just then she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Harry entered the room. "'Mione." He managed to whisper. He was too in awe of Hermione. Never before in the past 11 years of his life did he see Hermione this beautiful.

Hermione laughed softly and hugged her best friend. "Is it time?"

"Yes, it's time." Harry smiled as he led her outside the room, down the stairs, to the doors leading to the gardens. "Are you sure about this Hermione? I mean I could still cover for you if you wanted to run away from this commitment. Tell something in the lines of 'she had to see her dead grandmother' or something."

Hermione smacked her best friend in the arm and laughed along with him. "You know I love him Harry. And there's no other way I would want this." She paused for a moment trying to compose herself. "Thank you Harry, for walking me down the aisle, for always being there for me, for everything."

Harry couldn't take it. He hugged Hermione tight. "I know you would do the same for me 'Mione. I would have asked you to walk me down the aisle if I were the bride." Harry was trying to make her laugh.

Just then, the band started playing and Hermione let out a sigh. "Here we go."

She was like in a trans. Everyone was looking at her. _He_ was looking at her. How she wanted to run to his arms and hold him forever. She had to stop herself.

'Take slow small steps with Harry.' She told herself 'you'll get there eventually.'

She locked gazes with him and smiled. It broke her heart that it should come to this. But she had everything sorted out already. Yes. She would go according to plan.

Finally, she reached the altar and he took her hands in his.

"Dearly beloved…" the priest started.

She was reminded again of the reason she was standing here, in front of him.

"…we are gathered here today…"

She was reminded again of the reason he was standing there, in front of her.

"…To witness the marriage of Draco Lucuis Malfoy…"

She was here because she loved him. She would do anything for him.

"…And Hermione Jean Granger."

He was there because he needed her to rebuild his reputation.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**AN: What do you guys think? I'm still not quite sure how the next chapters will follow. Although I promise I'll try to update as soon as something crosses my mind. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and support! I finally have an idea of how the next chapter will follow. Hopefully you guys will like it!**

**BTW, warning, this chapter is a little bit of an anti-climax. I needed this so that my plot will be coherent. Please bear with me. I will update with the 3rd chapter as soon as possible.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Although I wish I do.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife til death do you part?" the priest asked

"I do." Draco says without hesitation.

The priest turned to Hermione. "Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, til death do you part?"

Hermione felt her heart beat faster. This was a lifetime commitment. No turning back for her. Marriage in the wizarding world was taken seriously. No divorces or annulments. It was inevitably, til death do you part. Was she willing to throw away her life to be with this man who didn't even love her? Was she willing to throw everything to be the "Lady Malfoy"? Was she willing to risk her heart breaking for this man who was just using her?

Of all the things that she could have been afraid of, it was the truth. Her answer was yes. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest proceeded to say.

Draco leaned in and kissed her every so lightly that when you took time to notice, the kiss did not hold any emotion. But the audience were too busy applauding and admiring how two enemies could come together and unite. They were too oblivious to the fact the groom did not enjoy the kiss and that the eyes of the bride were filled with unshed tears.

* * *

"Hermione? Are you done? We have to get going. Our reservation is in 5 minutes." Draco called out through the door of the bath.

Hermione was looking at her reflection on the mirror. She tried to make herself presentable for their honeymoon, but be was becoming more and more impatient with each passing second. She sighed and opened the bathroom door to reveal a very impatient looking Draco holding levitating their trunks and shrinking them.

"Let's go." Hermione sighed.

* * *

For their honeymoon, Draco had reserved a suite that had two rooms. And contrary to popular belief, they had yet to sleep with each other.

Hermione was looking at herself in the mirror. She felt depressed. She felt lonely. When she was a little girl, she always imagined her wedding night to be special. But now, all she could think about is going through with this date with him without bursting to tears. The paparazzi would be watching, that she was sure of. That was the main reason why they were eating out tonight and every night for their honeymoon—to publicize that the Malfoys are no longer prejudice.

They arrive in front of La Coupole with a pop. And as if on cue, a crowd of paparazzi came running towards them, snapping photos here and there. Draco held out his arm for Hermione and gave a dashing smile while trying to find their way to the doors of La Coupole.

"Monseuir, madamme" the receptionist nodded.

"Reservation for two under Malfoy." Draco said while holding his arm out for Hermione.

"Oui, right this way." The receptionist leads them to a table for two in the middle of the restaurant and handed them their menus.

Witches and wizards in the establishment started to look their way and whispered to themselves.

'This is going to be some night.' Hermione thought 'just bare with it Hermione.'

"May I take your order?" their server arrived taking out his pad for notes.

Draco did not bother to look at the menu. He just faced the waiter and in his superior voice said, "We'll have your specialties and two bottles of your best wine."

The server nodded and walked away.

"So," Hermione started trying to strike a conversation. She wanted to have those moments back when she was oblivious to the fact that he was using her. She just wanted to talk to him, ask about his day and he would return the question and she would let out her frustrations. "How was your day?" 'What a stupid question to ask.' She mentally slapped herself.

"Hermione, love" Draco said sipping the glass of wine that the server had just brought, "We got married today. How could my day get any better?" His voice was just a little bit too loud that almost everyone in the restaurant heard it.

Then he leaned in, stroked Hermione's face and pressed their lips together.

Hermione could not take it. Tears started fall. Draco pulled away from her and looked at her questioningly.

"Tears of joy." She managed to choke out. "I have to go to the ladies' room." Hermione stood up without waiting for Draco's answer.

When she arrived in the ladies' room, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and broke down. She could take it anymore. Who was she pretending? It hurt so much that their relationship should come to this. She should have told Harry to take her away from the wedding when the hurt did not yet hurt this bad. She should have told Ron that she was in mourning, and that Draco was the cause of her depression. She should have ran to Ginny and pour out her soul to her best girl friend. But she was Hermione Granger. She was brave. She had courage. She was the smartest wicth of her age. But when it came to love, she was stupid. She was plain stupid. She fell in love with the biggest git in the world. And he didn't care. He didn't care at all. Her heart was breaking to pieces and she's not doing anything about it.

'He's happy when he'll have his reputation back.' She thought. 'and when he's happy, I'm happy.'

But it hurts—like someone kept on stabbing her in the chest. Her sobs became louder and louder until a middle aged women emerged from the cubicle. She had long, straight blond hair. Her eyes were piercing blue and she wore silk robes. She carried herself with much poise and confidence.

She looked at Hermione stiffly and nodded. "Carry yourself with poise dear. You do not want people talking about how you broke down in the ladies' room." Then she headed for the door and opened it. "Do what your heart says dear and you will not regret it." And she left not looking back.

Hermione stood at the sink dumbfounded. She was in shock. Something ticked inside her. That blond woman was familiar. She just knew her from somewhere. Never mind that for now. She had renewed hope. She had renewed courage. She was the smartest witch of her age, _damn it!_ She would do something. She would make Draco Malfoy, pureblood git fall in love with her. How she'll have time to think about that later.

She fixed her robes and waived her wand to fix her make-up. She had a smile plastered on her face. She walked out the ladies' room with renewed purpose. Feeling a little bit consoled, she went back to their table and smiled sweetly at Draco.

She could do this.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Sorry for the anti-climactic chapter. I promise chapter 3 will be posted by the end of the week, or by next week. Still have to study for my upcoming midterms. Read and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here's Chapter 3! I know I said I'm supposed to post this by the end of this week or by next week, but I couldn't help but finish writing this chapter. I was just so excited.**

**Anyway, enjoy! Chapter 4 will be posted ASAP! **

**Note: Please note that in this story, Lucius is in Azkaban, just in case you were wondering.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It has been weeks since Hermione and Draco's "honeymoon." Over the course of their marriage, Draco has been cordial. Not sweet, not rude, but kind of just ignorant about their marriage. But Hermione wanted this to work out. She wanted _them_ to work out. Draco would give her the occasional shag to pacify his and her _needs, _but other than that, Draco would do nothing. No dinners, no time to talk, no nothing.

Hermione has been busying herself with moving the rest of her belongings to the Malfoy Manor and busy with work. Not that she was married, she didn't need work for money; she just worked for leisure.

She tried not think of the pain every time she would see his face blank whenever she would give him a good morning kiss or a good night kiss whenever she got the chance. She has come into terms that letting Draco reciprocate her love would not be easy, and it would take time.

She did her best to get Draco's attention. She rarely sees him at home.

She sat in front of the window showing the view of the gardens. But she couldn't exactly see how the garden looked like because it was already dark. She instead looked at the window itself, staring at the droplets of water the rain left in its passing. It was already late. He was late yet again.

She remembered that time when she got up in the wee hours of the morning just to make Draco his favorite breakfast—blueberry pancakes just to be able to have breakfast with him.

* * *

"Draco! I made you your favorite." She had said handing a plate full of wonderful smelling pancakes to him. "Have breakfast here." She laid down the plate on the dining table when he had not reached for it.

Draco looked at her with a blank expression. "Sorry Hermione, but I have to go. I really need to get things done in the office."

Hermione reached for him touching his arm. "But you rarely have breakfast with me." She pleaded.

Draco sighed. "Look. Some other time, okay? I really have to go now." Then headed for the floo.

"Bye honey. Take—" she was cut off with the sound of the floo going off. Draco had not bothered to let Hermione finish what she was saying.

"—care" Hermione sighed looking down at the pancakes she made especially for him.

* * *

That was a week ago. After that, he had tried to make it up to her by watching a muggle movie with her that Friday night. But he never followed through. He had owled her saying that he wouldn't be able to watch the movie with her since he was busy with work and business, which has led to this point in time. He had said in that owl that he would watch a movie with her tonight at 8. But he still hasn't appeared, didn't even bother to owl her this time.

She tried her best not to cry again. She has already shed too much tears for him. She continued staring at the window of their room when someone knocked at the door.

'It must be him!' she thought, rushing to door and swinging it open.

"Oh." She could not hide the disappointment in her face. Then disappointment quickly turned to surprise. "Uhh—you—i—uhh."

"Good evening my dear." A petite woman with blond hair and blue eyes was standing in front of her. "You must be wondering who I am and what I am doing here. Well, to answer your question—yes, I am that women from the ladies' room in France, and yes, I am the mother of Draco."

"Umm. Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said despite her shock.

"Please darling, call me Narcissa." She headed straight for the bed and sat at the edge. "It would both be weird to call me Mrs. Malfoy, when you yourself are a Malfoy now." She chuckled, but still maintaining her poise.

"Of course M— Narcissa" Hermione quickly corrected herself.

"Take a sit my dear." Narcissa said patting on the space beside her.

Hermione did as told and looked at her in confusion.

"To tell you the truth Hermione," Narcissa started. "I don't understand why Draco did not invite me to your wedding. He knew how much it meant to be to be at my only child's wedding, but he refuses to tell me the truth."

"What do you mean?" Hermione wanted to understand what Narcissa was trying to tell her.

"What I'm saying is that as a mother, I sense something wrong with Draco and this marriage. I know you love him, just by observing the way you look at him. But him—that's what I'm not sure of."

Hermione tried to interrupt, but Narcissa just put her hand up.

"Let me finish my dear. It's rude to interrupt." Narcissa sighed. "Draco kept on telling me that it was because I was on vacation that he didn't invite me to the wedding. I knew he had a reason for keeping the wedding from me. So when I heard that you had your honeymoon in France, I spied on you. Then I saw you at the restaurant and I saw you crying in the loo. I don't know what came over me, because I know I despised you to the bone. But as I've witnessed, I am now sure that you have the purest of intentions for marrying my son. And that he has not."

"I'm a little confused Naricissa." Hermione looked at her mother-in-law. "Why are you saying this to me?"

Narcissa stood to leave and Hermione mimicked her actions not wanting the conversation to end yet.

"All I'm saying is that—hang on because it's your only choice. There is no way out of this marriage. Don't stop loving him. Sooner or later he will return your feelings." She went to the door and held the doorknob.

"I went through this phase with Lucius also. Those times were tough on me, but I have carried myself with poise and grace. You should do the same, if you are what they call a bright and stubborn witch. " She added haughtily and left.

* * *

Hermione was already in bed when she heard the sound of the floo going off. He's here. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. She heard the door to their room opening and closing and felt the bed shift when he laid down on their bed facing away from Hermione.

She stared at the back of his head with longing with Narcissa's words echoing through her head.

* * *

**AN: Thank you guys for reading! I hope you like it! I know the pace is a little slow, but please bear with me.**

**Read and review please! Every review is appreciated. It is what encourages me to write and thus update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the late update. I faced exams, floods and rains this week and last week. My classes are suspended due to the heavy downpour of rains in my country (Philippines). **

**Anyway, here it is! Basically this is Draco's and Hermione's POV and some flashbacks. Hope you guys like it! Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter 4**

Draco was in his study, sitting on the couch reading a book on how to expand one's business. He had been busy the whole week and has noticed Hermione trying to get his attention. He sighed. This is going to be more difficult than it should be. Every time Hermione tries to be sweet, he can't help but get irritated.

He planned out this marriage to get the Malfoy name back in society. From the day they got reacquainted to their wedding day. He planned it all.

* * *

_Flashback_

Draco Malfoy had been standing outside the Three Broomsticks inconspicuously for about 20 minutes already. He had been waiting for an opportune time to "bump" into Hermione. Truth is that he had asked Hermione's schedule from her assistant earlier that day and had followed Hermione wherever she went. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Hermione had been rushing to get her things together to leave. That was when Draco made his move. He entered the Three Broomsticks just as Hermione was about to turn to leave.

Hermione bumped into Draco Malfoy on her way out of the Three Broomsticks and spilled the coffee she has been holding on her and Draco's robes. She was rushing back to the Ministry for a meeting with Minister Shacklebolt.

"Oh! I'm so so—" Hermione abruptly stopped.

"No worries, Granger." Draco took that chance to speak with her. "It's not something that a little magic can fix." He smiled at her, waved his wand and cleaned them both.

"Uhm. Yeah sure. I'm really sorry about that Malfoy." Hermione turned to leave. "I really have got to go now. Have a good day." She told him awkwardly.

Just as she was about to open the door, Draco called her. "Wait!" The next thing Hermione new, he was standing way too close for comfort. "How about you owe me for spilling your coffee on me?"

Hermione, by this time, was starting to get irritated. "I knew you wouldn't let it go. It's always the same with you Malfoy, trying to get back at me eh?"

Draco smirked. "I'll owl you the details. It won't be so hard now. I've matured. And I can only assume that you've matured too. So, I think you should handle this maturely."

"Says the one who wants get back at me for spilling coffee on him." Hermione huffed. "And no, I don't want to be beholden to you, Draco Malfoy. Merlin knows what you're going to have me do."

"Now, now, I'd love to banter with you more, but it seems like you were in a hurry for something?" Draco raised his brow.

"Bloody hell! I'm late!" Hermione pushed the entrance door open pushed past witches and wizards to the apparating point.

Draco chuckled staring into the space where Hermione had been. "This is far from over Granger." He said to no one in particular.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

On the other side of the Manor, Hermione was also reminiscing the day when it all started. It was the day she accepted the invitation of Draco Malfoy for dinner. It was just one dinner that led to another.

* * *

_Flashback_

Later that day, while Hermione was in her office piling her files into neat, organized folders, she got an owl from Malfoy.

_Dear Granger,_

_As to getting back on you for spilling coffee all over my silk robes, I propose we should come to an agreement about it. I would like us to meet in La Paz tomorrow evening at 8pm. _

_DM_

_PS. Wear something classy not your everyday robes._

Count on Malfoy to criticize her choice in outfits on his first owl to her. But she has made up her mind. She would not go because Malfoy would only make a fool out of her.

The next day, as Hermione walked up to her secretary to ask whether or not she has any messages, Ashley just giggled and said, "Someone sent over a bouquet of roses for you."

"Thanks Ashley." Hermione smiled and entered her office. And true to Ashley's word, there was a bouquet of roses sitting on her desk. But as she took a look at the card, her smile dropped.

_Granger,_

_I will not stop pestering you until you agree to this dinner. Just one dinner to discuss the consequences of spilling coffee on me and you will be free from my pestering you. _

_Truly yours,_

_DM_

Hermione was furious. "Ashley. Take throw these roses out. I don't want to ever see them again."

"But Hermione, these roses are beautiful! Can I keep them instead?" Ashley went to get hold of the bouquet.

"No. Please Ashley. Just do what I tell you. These roses are cursed." Hermione rubbed her forehead as if telling something to a child.

Ashley's eyes went wide and nodded. She took the roses away from Hermione's line of sight.

The next day, Hermione entered her office with Ashley giggling and chatting on the floo. Hermione cleared her throat and Ashley turned red for being caught not doing her work. "Oh. Uh—Hi Hermione! I was just—uh—telling my friend how beautiful those roses are in your office!"

"Roses again?" Hermione inquired.

Ashley only nodded and proceeded to read some files to make herself look busy.

Hermione opened the door to her office and true enough, there were roses again. This time there was not one, not two, but three bouquets of roses sitting on the floor and on her desk. She proceeded to look at the note again.

_Granger,_

_I saw the bouquet I sent you were sent to the trash bin outside of the Ministry. Do you detest me that much? _

_Never you mind, I shall keep on prodding you until you agree. The next time you throw my roses away, I will go to your office personally._

_Sincerely,_

_DM_

Hermione was already enraged. Won't Malfoy ever stop? She put out her wand and burnt the roses to crisp. It made her feel better. She needed to break something, or destroy a life form and pretend it was Malfoy. He was getting the best of her and she knew it. No, she was not going to give in to his whims.

The next day, Hermione dreaded to return to her office. She knew Draco Malfoy would be there, waiting to pester her. She opened the door and there was Draco Malfoy, flirting with her secretary.

She walked past Ashley and Malfoy and headed straight for her room and slammed the door. She was expecting Malfoy to enter her office anytime soon and was relieved that after a couple of hours, he still hasn't entered yet.

By 2pm, Hermione was so absorbed in her work that she didn't hear her office door opening and closing. She didn't hear the footsteps that came closer and closer.

"You must be hungry."

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. "Ugh." She said rubbing her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "You again. I thought you would never leave my secretary's side."

Malfoy raised his brow. "Jealous, are we? We haven't even started dating yet."

Hermione was becoming more and more exasperated. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"All I want is dinner to discuss the consequences. It won't be hard. I promise." Malfoy said handing her a sandwich.

Hermione gladly took the sandwich and practically swallowed it with one bite. She was that hungry. She didn't even notice that she had missed lunch. "Then You'll stop?"

Malfoy nodded. "Then I'll stop."

"Fine. But you're paying for dinner." Hermione buried her face in her hands.

Malfoy handed her his card. "We'll have dinner at the Manor since I'm assuming you don't want to be seen in public with me while you're with Weasley."

She looked up at him, and for once was appreciative that he would be cautious about her situation in life. "Of course, it would be nearer to my bedroom, if you want to do some—extracurricular activities." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Get out!" Hermione pointed towards the door. Malfoy bowed before her. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Granger."

Hermione sometimes wondered how he could be so cocky and irritating at the same time be so calm about it. She wondered what happened to the Malfoy she knew. The Malfoy she knew from back at Hogwarts was mean, cruel and downright evil. How come he was being so nice to her?

She opened her drawer and took another look at Malfoy's first owl to her. She hasn't thrown it away yet. She would use this as proof that it would be Malfoy's fault if she, Merlin forbid, got seriously injured or even died doing what he had in mind for her.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Lady Malfoy, dinner will be ready in half an hour, me lady." Winky, the house elf bowed in front of her, bringing her back to the present.

Hermione nodded at him and he disapparated, leaving her to her thoughts once more.

* * *

**AN: Already working on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Will update probably by the end of the week or maybe tomorrow since classes are suspended. **

**Read and review please! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! As promised, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it! Read and review please! It really helps me continue the story.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hermione was headed for the bath. She needed to calm her nerves. Harry and Ginny were coming over for dinner and she needed to get ready. She went to the bath and everything was already set up by Winky. Her robes were neatly folded on the counter while the tub was filled with warm water oozing with bubbles and the smell of apples. She entered the tub and let the warmth of the water comfort her. It was like having to dip her sore muscles in warm water. The sensation of the heat traveled throughout her body, giving her ease. And she gave way to slumber.

* * *

_Flashback Dream_

Ron had been mad. No. He had been furious. He had just found out about his girlfriend, Hermione, and Malfoy's escapades.

"Ron." Hermione tried to calm him down. "It's not what you think it is."

"Then what is it?" Ron faced her, gripping the cup on the table so hard that she was surprised it didn't break in his hand.

"Ron." Hermione stood from the couch and went over to Ron at the counter of the kitchen. "I was helping Draco in this research. You know how I love magical creatures and I really wanted to know more about the three-headed dogs and—"

"So, its Draco now is it?" Ron raised his voice. He didn't hear anything after Hermione mentioned Draco. "What's next eh? You're going to call him nicknames? Drakey oh Drakey-poo!" He was trying to imitate the voice of Pansy back in Hogwarts.

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted back at him. She couldn't take Ron's irrationality. "Nothing! And I mean nothing is happening between us. We are just simply working together on this research!"

"And how is it that you started working together? Huh? You just spilled coffee on him and it has led you to liking him!" He raise his voice once more.

"Damn it Ron!" Hermione shouted to match his voice. "I agreed to one dinner with him, just one, because he wouldn't stop bothering me in my office. And he offered me an irresistible chance to do finish the research with him because he needed help with it! His revenge could have been worse than that!"

"So you had a date with him!" Ron's face was red with fury.

"I. Did. Not." Hermione said in a low tone. "He has really matured Ron. And I hope that someday that you will too."

"And what about his intentions huh?" Ron exclaimed. "You think they are all pure? He is a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! He wants to get back at you! He wants to gain your trust and then break you! And I don't want to be there picking up the pieces of a broken Hermione again!"

Hermione sat back down on the couch feeling drained. She did expect this from Ron, but what she didn't expect is that he would be tired of helping her, of being with her whenever she would breakdown, like the time her dad died of cancer. She went into depression for a whole month, and Ron was there. He was there to help her. He was there through it all. She though he was there because he cared, but now she realized that he was there out of necessity. He was there because that's what a good boyfriend ought to do. Hermione has calmed down but couldn't stop her eyes from welling. "Look Ron," she said in a low voice and hung her head. "If you don't want to pick up the pieces of a broken Hermione anymore, just go. It may or may not be Draco who will break me, but it is inevitable, like what you are doing to me now. You are breaking me now." Hermione sighed once more. "Just go, Ron."

"Maybe I will." Ron stomped out of their flat banging the door behind him.

And Hermione sat on the couch crying her eyes out.

_End of flashback dream_

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start. She had fallen asleep in her tub and had dreamt about the day when she lost Ron. She thought that it was for the better, but only now did she realize how wrong she was then. She washed herself and got ready for dinner with Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny got out of the floo with James Potter in tow. "Harry! Ginny! And you brought along James!" Hermione exclaimed and gave them each a hug.

"Well, mum is busy babysitting Sandra, Mark, and Cassie while Fleur and Percy are out. And we thought James here would be another spoonful for mum." Ginny said while pinching James' cheeks and his laugh echoed the living room.

"Come on! I'm starved Mione!" Harry went ahead to the dining room. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Watch it Harry! You're becoming more and more like Ron when it comes to food!" Ginny laughed while trying to catch up with Harry, but abruptly stopped when she realized her slip.

"It's okay Ginny, don't worry about it." Hermione held Ginny's hand as if to insinuate that everything's fine. "How's the baby?"

Ginny held her belly once more. It was twice as big during Hermione's wedding. "She's been kicking a lot. It's hard because it's painful when she kicks, but totally worth it." Ginny smiled and added, "You know, Ron is so stupid for dumping you as a girlfriend and as a friend. Sometimes I wonder if he did have a brain." Ginny smiled trying to lighten up the mood.

* * *

They arrived at the dining room and the table was full of food. Winky had really outdone herself. Harry looked like he would burst in joy. They all took their seat and dug in the food and started catching up, asking how the family is here and there and sharing stories about work.

Ginny looked up and smiled. "Draco! So nice of you to join us!"

Draco was standing by the French doors of the dining room and walked towards the four. "Of course." Draco smirked.

"Dwacwo!" James gurgled on his milk and put his arms up to Draco indicated he wanted to be carried.

Draco lifted James from his seat and twirled him around. "And how are you, James?" James just responded with a giggle then Draco put him back on his high chair. "Mind if I join?" He looked at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Draco, you are so good with kids! How come you guys still don't have one?" Ginny said while taking a bite of her salmon. "I mean, Hermione has been going on and on about it before the wedding."

Hermione's beef went down the wrong pipe and coughed violently.

"Sweetie are you alright?" Draco looked concerned then turned to Ginny. "Well, Ginny, we are trying, if you know what I mean." And he gave her a wink making Ginny laugh in understanding.

"Eww! I don't want to know about your sex life please. Thank you." Harry said while munching a piece of cupcake. He was already done with his main course.

"Yeah. We're trying." Hermione smiled trying to hide the hurt. She caught Draco's eye and was instantly taken back to the time when she and Ron broke up.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Don't worry Hermione, Ron is stupid for leaving you." Draco had said trying to comfort her. "I'm here. I'm here." He whispered.

They were both sitting on the couch of their hotel room, watching the hearth. He put his arm around her shoulder as if to protect her from something. And she laid her head on his shoulder seeking comfort from him. At that moment, he knew, he has her. At that moment, even though she tried to deny it, she knew, he has her.

_End of flashback_

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! Will post the next chapter in a day or two. Promise! **

**Read and review please! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I needed to edit some parts. Read and review please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After dinner, Harry, Ginny and James bid their goodbyes and flooed back to their flat. Draco was in deep though about what had happened at dinner. He sensed Hermione's inconvenience with the topic. He knew that she wanted kids from the beginning. She would be the motherly type. But this was not how he had planned it. Yes, he took the unbreakable vow of marriage. He could not divorce or annul his marriage with Hermione. He would have to have Hermione bear his heir. A half-blooded Malfoy. He scoffed at the thought. His ancestors would be rolling on their grave the day that child would be born. Hundreds of years of pureblood breeding—wasted away. He knew his father wouldn't be so keen on the idea. And he'd rather face the hippogriff again than tell his father about the plan. He would have to ask someone more open minded—his mother.

"Mother." Draco sat beside his mother on the bench in the middle of the gardens.

Narcissa was waving her wand here and there fixing the lilies and daisies to make the garden look more lavish. "What is it, darling?" She said without looking at him.

"You see mother, I have this dilemma. You know that Hermione is a muggleborn, right?" He hadn't really thought this through.

"Yes. And your point?" Narcissa raised her brow intricately at her son.

"Ah mother, always getting to the point." He smirked at himself. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. "I'm not sure if you noticed but we are married."

"Draco. Stop stating the obvious and get to your point." Narcissa reprimanded.

"And mother, did you know that the Potters were here for dinner a while ago talking about children?" Draco was stalling.

"Stop going in circles Draco, or so help me, I will hex your legs and turn them to jelly. My patience is running thin." Narcissa was exasperated.

Draco placed his hand inside his pocket and fiddled with the cloth of his pocket. His mother was very perceptive of him. She always knew when he lied or when he was hiding something. He decided the truth would be best and his mother would know a way to go about it.

"Here's the thing mother." Draco started. "I don't know if I should have an heir with Hermione years and years of pureblood breeding will be wasted away because of me."

"If you love her, that should be no issue, right? Narcissa was fishing. She was getting close to having an answer as to why Draco married Hermione.

"Well, that's the thing mother. I don't love her." Draco sighed. And he proceeded to tell her the story of how he lured Hermione into marrying him. He was in deep trouble. His mother would always tell him to make the right decisions ever since he was acquitted by the Wizengamot for his deeds in the second war. And here he was, playing with Hermione's feelings to get himself back in the socialite status.

After Draco spoke, Narcissa thought for a moment and said, "Since you told me your story, I think it's time for you to know my story."

Narcissa was a beautiful young lady. She had long, straight blond hair. Her eyes glowed bright blue and her face looked like it was sculpted by Merlin himself. Her skin was white, but not too white, almost translucent, it looks like she always blushes. Her physique was tall and petite, but not too lanky. She was a pureblood and a Black—a wealthy and prestigious family. All in all she looked like an angel. She was the person who every woman envied and who every man wanted to be with. In short, she was perfect. She was married to Lucius Malfoy. He was the man to marry—of pureblood decent, of great wealth and power. However, their marriage was arranged by their parents. No one knew that Lucius was aloof to Narcissa, only greeting her when necessary and showing her off to his pureblood friends to envy. But when Draco was born, he became more and more involved with Narcissa and Draco. But when the Dark Lord came back, he offered Lucius more power and wealth, and Lucius's greed changed him. He became dictatorial and authoritative to Draco and Narcissa. He became too involved with the Dark Lord for him to get out of it, and Draco and Narcissa were stuck in between. It was only after the second war that Draco and Narcissa could make decisions in life. It was only when Lucius was sent to Azkaban that both of them were free.

"I don't know what you're next move is Draco, but note this, someday, it may not be today or tomorrow, but someday, your actions will turn to you, like it did to Lucius. They will come back to haunt you my dear. Think of the consequences before doing anything. That is my advise to you." Narcissa finished.

Draco headed for the door and before he could close it he caught on Narcissa's parting words. "You also have the chance to fix what wrong you have done."

Draco was in deep thought again. The words of his mother kept on replaying in his head. He needed time to think. He didn't want to become like his father. He had thought of having kids at some point in time and what better way to have kids with the great war-heroine, his wife, Hermione? He'd have kids as part of his plan. Not because he loved Hermione. But then, karma's a bitch, if you're a bitch right? It would come back and bite him in the arse.

He didn't want to become like his father. He remembered that his father would always be out on "business" trips and would come back slashing him or punching him if he didn't master the spell for the week. He would sneak up to his parents' room and hide under their bed during stormy nights. His father would never welcome him to their room. He wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything. And during one of those nights, he heard Lucius yelling at Narcissa. And she would just sit and cry. His heart broke for his mother, and he hated his father for that. His mother was always there for him when he needed her. And now, Lucius is making her cry. It was only then when he realized he loved only his mother, and despised his father. He didn't want to be despised by his own child. He wanted to defy his father. What better way to prove it than to _love_ a mudblood.

Yes. He was going to try to be in love with Hermione. And he knew a way on how to start.

* * *

Hermione was in a depressive mood. Ginny had brought up the topic on kids. She had wanted kids even before she was dating Draco. And she had expressed that to Ginny before she knew about Draco's plan to marry her for his reputation. But now that Ginny had brought it up, it had just made her feel bad. She wanted kids. Not only that, she wanted to have them with Draco, but every time they would sleep together, he would cast the contraceptive spell on her.

She entered her study and wanted to read her sorrows away. While finishing a book about magical creatures when Draco entered her study.

"Hey." Draco smiled and sat down next to Hermione on the couch.

"Hi." She smiled back trying hard not to show the hurt. "What brings you here?"

Draco looked her in the eye and said, "Can't a husband just stare at his wife while she is reading a book."

This made Hermione really confused. "Well, pardon me for being slightly suspicious, but you don't usually do that. No, scratch that. You don't ever do that."

"But I'm doing it now." Draco countered putting his arm around her shoulder.

"What is it you need?" Hermione asked. She was still being skeptical. She knew Draco would never be with her willingly. He would just usually show her off in public, or be with her while visiting her friends to make it look like he really cared.

"Hermione." Draco took her hands in his and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "I just want to spend time with you. I know I've been a git lately, but I just want to spend time with my wife."

Hermione looked at him and saw his smile. He was so beautiful. "Okay."

"Come." Draco stood up and held out his hand for Hermione to take.

Hermione took his hand, the magical creatures book abandoned, and they kissed passionately. Draco led her out of her study and they walked hand in hand to their bedroom. Unbeknownst to them, at the end of the hall, there was door that was slightly ajar. And peeping through it was Narcissa smiling at the back of her son and his wife.

* * *

Draco began kissing Hermione and led her to the bed. She kissed him back with much fervor. Their mouths collided in perfect harmony and their tongues battling for dominance. Draco held Hermione's waist and began undoing her robes, when Hermione paused. He sensed something was wrong.

Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes. "Look, I know what Ginny said at dinner was something sensitive. And I know how much you want kids. So I'm willing to try, if you are." He captured her lips once again not waiting for her to answer.

'I will never be like my father.' That was Draco's last thought before giving into their passion.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know. This chapter is sort of confusing. At first, Draco despises Hermione and then tries to entertain the thought of being in love with her to NOT be like his father. Yes, this is sort of like the reconciliation part of Hermione and Draco. I'm really good at transitions. But this is far from over.**

**I repeat. FAR. FROM. OVER. Not even near the climax yet. Okay, maybe a little near. **

**Please keep on reading. I promise. It'll be good.**

**Read and review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

******AN: Hey guys! So I know some of you were confused with the previous chapter. I hope this chapter clears it all up. By the way, I edited some parts of Chapters 2,3, 5, and 6. The editing was just minimal though. No need to read it all over again. Just needed to make the character's conversations smooth and clear some grammatical errors.**

**Plus this chapter is longer than any of the chapters. Let me know if you want it like this or just my regular 1500 word chapters.**

**Read and review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Draco woke up in a wonderful mood. In the past two weeks had been overwhelming for him. It was like courting a girl all over again. He would ask how her day was, she would tell him about her day and return the question. He would join her for breakfast and dinner. And sometimes, note the operating word _sometimes,_ he would cook for her. But he was a terrible cook. True, he was handsome, charming, and in many ways intelligent and wonderful at potions, but he couldn't cook to save his life.

Hermione's side of the bed was already empty when he awoke. He knew Hermione would be at the Ministry at an early hour to do some more research about magical creatures. Today, he would have Hermione an afternoon worth remembering.

"Winky!" he called out. And with a pop, Winky appeared in front of him eyes sparkling from the excitement of getting to do another chore or two. "Prepare my things and owl my secretary. Tell her I won't be in today."

"Yes, Master." Winky bowed and disappeared with a pop.

Draco smiled and shook his head thinking of that house elf. She would always do her job diligently and with delight. And with the help of Winky, today was going according to plan.

* * *

Draco was outside of his wife's office at exactly 3pm. He smiled politely at her secretary, Ashley. She had seen their love story unfold and was the first to dish out information to _Witch Weekly_ about his visits to Hermione when they were still dating. That bint. Well, he hadn't thought that she was a bint that time, when his only agenda was to publicize that he and Hermione were dating. He even thanked her by giving her an anonymous gift check to Madam Malkin's. But now, he was ready to give love a chance. And he was going to give that chance to his wife.

Not even bothering to knock, he opened the door leading to Hermione's desk. The first thing he noticed when he entered her office were the piles and piles of paper scattered all over her desk and floor. He also noticed a few broken quills lying on the floor on top of the papers. Hermione was bent over her desk scribbling furiously on a parchment. She looked like she'd just chased a wild hypogriff—in short, she looked like a mess. Her hair, which usually had its soft shine and curly look, was now frizzy and pulled into a loose ponytail. Her eyebrows knitted together in concentration and her eyes never leaving the parchment. Her lips pressed tightly together and her cheeks pink from the heating charm the Ministry put on the building. He found it cute and endearing. Suddenly, the memory that had flashed in his mind was she in the Hogwarts library, with her frizzy hair pulled in a bun, studying for lessons that would be discussed in 2 weeks. This memory made him laugh out loud, which caused Hermione to jump from her seat in surprise.

"Draco!" Hermione proceeded to slam Draco's arm playfully. "You're gonna pay for that!" She said teasingly.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Draco brought his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You were just so cute that it made me laugh."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Hermione pulled away slightly.

"Well, I was thinking, since my schedule is clear for today, maybe we could go somewhere." Draco winked and smirked at her seductively.

"No!" Hermione yelled. "No more—enough of the shagging. My hips hurt just from the intensity of it."

"Mione, Mione, Mione." Draco tsked. "Must your mind always go to our activities in bed? Hm? It's okay. I understand. You can't get enough of me. I'm just that good." Draco looked at his fingernails as if to show that he was in charge.

Hermione laughed. Hard. She hadn't laughed like this in a long time. "You are an egoistic prick, you bigoted bastard." She poked him on is chest in feigned anger.

"I'm hurt, Mione. Maybe I won't take you out anymore." Draco rubbed his chest and sat on Hermione's chair behind her desk he swiveled it around and faced the window. "I was thinking of accompanying you to the park for a little picnic" He snuck a glance behind his shoulder to see if he got Hermione's interest already. "—with that wonderful sunny weather, birds chirping happily—" He continued.

"Picnic?" Hermione's interest was peaked. "Did you say picnic? As in out in the park?"

"Yes." Draco swiveled the chair back so it was facing the desk again and stood up. "But since you are angry with me, maybe we need some time to cool off." He walked towards the door really slowly.

"Oh stop it Draco!" Hermione laughed again. "Come on. We don't want Winky's cooking to go to waste." She took hold of his hand and led him out to the hallway and in the lift. She paused when she pressed the button to the lobby. "Wait. It was Winky who prepared our meal, right?" She was trying to hide her fright of Draco's cooking.

Draco pretended once more that her words stung. "Ouch. Is my cooking that bad?"

Hermione smiled at him and the doors of the lift opened. "Let's go. We have to get a nice spot." She pulled Draco out of the lift avoiding his question.

Draco just led her lead him to the park with a smile playing on his lips. He knew she hated his cooking. How was she sorted into Gryffindor if she didn't have the courage to tell him how bad his cooking was? He shook his head and inwardly laughed.

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the sky and it was, indeed, the perfect day for a picnic. The weather was just right, not too hot for a spring day. The breeze was warm and held the scent of different flowers. The grass was green as ever and birds and butterflies were wandering around the lively park. A number of witches and wizards were having a good time under the sun. Children riding on their toy brooms and others playing slap stick.

Draco saw Hermione smile at the sight. That was just what he wanted. He wanted her to take a break from all the research she'd done in the past couple of days. Draco thought that she was getting way too obsessed with magical creatures.

Both of them strolled through the park, hand in hand, looking for the perfect place to lay the blanket and set up the food.

"I think that spot should be good." Hermione tugged on Draco's arm and pointed to her left.

Draco looked at where she was gazing. It was a secluded area where there was a tree casting a shade big enough for both of them.

"Nah. Not nice a view." Draco continued to walk down the park and Hermione followed.

"Well. Do you know a nice spot wherein it is not occupied by witches and wizards already?" Hermione said trying to catch up with his pace.

Draco abruptly stopped. "As a matter of fact, I do know a place." He took hold of Hermione's arm guided her deep into the park.

They have been walking for 10 minutes already and Hermione was getting tired. "Where are we Draco?" Hermione asked out of breath from all the walking.

"We're almost there." Draco replied. "I need you to close your eyes for me now."

"Why?" Hermione was bewildered.

"Just do it?" Draco said taking both of her hands in his. "I'll be here guiding you. Promise."

Hermione rolled her eyes and proceeded to close her eyes. Draco led Hermione into the outskirts of the park, which was at the border of the river. Once he found the ideal site, he dropped her hands. "You can open your eyes now." He was anxious at what her response was going to be.

Hermione blinked and took in the sight and managed to say "Wow.

Draco smiled at her reaction. Indeed. The location he had brought her into had a fantastic view of the river and the city. He had found this place while he was still a teen riding his broom to get away from all the pressure and troubles coming from the Manor.

She immediately embraced Draco and walked around the place enjoying the view. Draco began placing the blanket under a tree and brought out the wine, cake, and sandwiches Winky had made.

It has been an hour since they arrived at the spot and Draco didn't even notice the time pass bye. They basically talked about anything under the sun. And soon enough they started to play a game called "catch-the-grape-with-your-mouth." Hermione volunteered to be the first one to throw the grapes. She was good at aiming at Draco's mouth and Draco, being the former seeker that he was, was able to catch with his mouth every single grape that Hermione threw his way, even though it was not aimed at his mouth. It was Draco's turn then to throw grapes and aim at Hermione's mouth. Hermione just missed every single grape Draco threw her way and he'd laugh at her terrible body coordination.

"Stop it!" Hermione giggled. "You're purposely missing my mouth."

"We'll see about that." Draco took another grape from the basket and deliberately aimed at Hermione's forehead, but it hit her on the nose and Hermione squealed.

"You are so going to pay for that!" She looked around and saw a plat of chocolate cake sitting beside her. She poked the cake and smudged the chocolate icing on Draco's nose and burst in laughter. He got the first thing that was within his reach, which at that moment was the jar of mayonnaise, removed the lid, grabbed a hand

full of mayo and smeared it on Hermione's face. They threw food at each other and before they knew it, the food was already gone—used for the food fight between them. They were both chuckling at their own accomplishments at getting the other covered in mayonnaise, wine, or chocolate.

Hermione laughed carelessly and he watched her intently. It was ironic to him how their love story unfolded. Of course, he married Hermione to mend the shattered reputation of the Malfoys. Yes, he did plan it all from the day he was reacquainted with her. But what he didn't plan was for his emotions to get the best of him. He was angry, angry with his father for being the bastard that he was to him and his mother. He was confused, confused because his mother approved of Hermione. And he was bemused, bemused at himself. He willingly let Hermione affect him. Yes, at first, he ungrudgingly let Hermione have a place in his heart and mind only to counter his father's influence over his life, but it has developed into something more he couldn't quite explain. And looking at her now, at her mayonnaise-coated nose, at the stripes of chocolate icing across her face, her beautiful brown eyes, and her wonderful smile, he realized something—he was capable of love. And yes, he thought it was impossible to love a mudblood before, but now he was capable of loving Hermione Malfoy nee Granger.

* * *

**AN: I'd to thank FallenCrimsonStar, if it wasn't for your review in the last chapter, the last paragraph wouldn't be what it is.**

**I'm so excited for the upcoming chapters. This is what I call the calm before the storm. What do you guys think? Hope you liked it! I'll probably update later than usual like in a week. Still have exams to study. :(**

**Read and review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Just took my last exam for this week and it was hell. Anyway, now that it's all over, let's continue with the story, shall we? **

**I really am sorry for the delay. Hope you guys like it! Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Draco was in the bath, looking at his reflection in the full-length mirror. After his plan of bringing Hermione to picnic, she had taken the initiative to bring him out this time around.

He was wearing hand-made silk robes from France. It was black, as per usual, and the expensive silk cloth would shine under the light. It fit him perfectly. His black leather shoes were shiny as ever. His light blond locks were slicked back. He had the Malfoy ring on one finger and his wedding ring on the other. He was set. He emerged from the bathroom and found Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed already waiting for him.

"Took you long enough," Hermione smirked. That was his trademark! She stole his trademark look! Smirking was supposed to be his thing. Maybe he was rubbing on off her too much. "I was beginning to think that you would never stop drooling over yourself already."

"Hey." Draco walked towards Hermione, "It's not my fault that I would want to look good at our date. Besides, where are you taking me?"

Hermione assessed his look from head to toe. She crossed her legs and grabbed her wand and started vanishing the pieces of his outfit one by one. "You wouldn't need that." She pointed her wand to his robes and vanished them. "Wouldn't need those either." She pointed to the suit he wore underneath his robes.

Draco stood there shocked. "Okay, okay. No need to be in such a rush. I didn't know you wanted to do it before going on the date." He composed himself quickly and started removing pieces of his clothing.

"No, no Draco stop." Hermione laughed.

Draco felt insulted. Never in his life did a girl deny him when he made the first move. Hermione noticed his expression and laughed even harder. "What I meant by 'you don't need this' is that you wouldn't need that kind of clothing. Wear something more—casual."

Draco smirked. "You know this is casual already for me. And no Malfoy would wear anything less." He pointed out.

"I meant something less wizardy." Hermione said avoiding his eyes. Suddenly, she found the silk sheets of the bed a ton more interesting than looking at Draco.

"What do you mean _less wizardy_?" Draco asked becoming suspicious. "Where are you taking me Hermione?"

She mumbled something intelligible. "What?" Draco tried to clarify. "I didn't catch that."

"We're going to muggle London." Hermione blurted out and rushed to the door. "So go get your muggle clothes, I'll meet you in the living room. Bye!" She said in practically 3 seconds and dashed out of their room, leaving to fate if Draco would ever get dressed in such attire or not.

Draco stared at the door, shook his head and smiled. So that's why she was avoiding talking to him about the date she had planned for them. He never thought he would go to muggle London willingly. And yet here he was, putting on muggle jeans, t-shirt, and what's that called? Chucks is it? That Hermione had bought for him. He was nervous and to be honest quite excited to revisit the muggle world.

Sure, he had gone to the muggle world already, but it was out of spite and fear of his father. It was third year then that his father had brought him to muggle London to teach him a "lesson" about muggles. Lucius show him the way muggles lived with technology and science. He would point out that they are weak and defenseless because they were not magical. And his father would identify a muggle, kidnap her, bring her back to the Manor, and use her as experiment for Draco's ability to use unforgivables. He dreaded going to muggle London with his father.

But this time around, he thought that maybe experiencing muggle London with Hermione wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

Draco showed up in the living room after 15 minutes of trying to figure out how to tie those chucks of his. Hermione smiled at him. It was her first time seeing him in muggle clothing and her facial expression unnerved him. She was absolutely delighted, which means, she would buy him more of these hideous muggle clothing. _Great. _

"Ready?" Hermione gleamed at him.

He was really going to do this. Damn him and his soft spot for Hermione. Damn him and his feeling for her. If he didn't know better, he'd be off to the Three Broomsticks drinking his ass off. But no, he was a changed man who had a changed life. He would prove to Hermione that she meant the world to him, even if it meant being around muggles.

Draco sighed and nodded. Hermione smiled, grabbed Draco's hand apparated them to Diagon Alley to once again visit the brick wall that separated the muggle and the wizarding world. Hermione tapped her wand at what seemed like random bricks and the bricks soon paved the way to muggle London.

Draco looked up, praying to Merlin that this night wouldn't end badly and that Hermione won't leave him here in the muggle world, filled with, well, muggles.

As he entered the domain of muggle London, he was not socked to find it just the way he remembered it. Cars were everywhere and the every muggle he saw had a device stuck on their ear. What was that called? Oh. Right. Cellphones. The streets were bright and the nightlife of London was in full swing.

He walked alongside Hermione taking in the view. It wasn't so bad after all. He looked at Hermione and she was staring back at him with curious eyes.

"What?" He asked a little bothered.

"Nothing." Hermione smiled. "Want to get something to eat?"

Draco looked around once more and said, "Sure."

"Come." Hermione grabbed his hand and towed him to a hotdog stand. "Two footlongs and two sodas please." Hermione ordered.

"That'll be 10.99" The fat guy in the apron behind the hotdog stand began making their footlong.

"You know, when you asked me if I was hungry, I thought you had a table reserved some place the likes of moi" he gestured at himself "would eat. But no, you chose this… this place and this part of mu—uhm London." He covered his slip.

"You know, this is the best way to experience London. And a good movie, I say." The guy handed them their orders and smiled. "Where are you from, lad?"

"He's from Ireland. Just visiting London. You know, not used to our lifestyle." Hermione filled in for him afraid that Draco might have another slip of the tongue.

"Well, you two have a jolly time then." The guy bid them goodbye.

* * *

"That was lovely wasn't it?" Hermione looked at Draco. They were sitting on bus stop bench along the streets of London. Draco loved his footlong. There was nothing like that served in the wizarding world. He didn't know if it was the sausage enveloped in bread or the mustard and ketchup atop that. And the soda—oh my—the soda. It was like heaven. The drink was light and sweet. Tiny bubbles exploding in his mouth making him feel refreshed everytime he took a sip.

"Yes. It was fine." Draco didn't want Hermione to be always right. But he knew Hermione knew better than to think he didn't like it. His face while he ate his meal gave it away.

"Oh, Draco, Draco, Draco." Hermione put a hand on his leg. "Just admit it. You liked it!"

Draco rolled his eyes feigning irritability. Hermione laughed at this and got up. "Come on. Our bus is here and we have to catch the last full show." Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him in the bus.

Draco hadn't even noticed the bus stopping in front of them. "I hope this is all worth it." He murmured to no one in particular. Walking with muggles, he was fine with. But riding and holding the same railing, sitting, and being in the same vehicle as the muggles and having a muggle control the vehicle—Hermione better be planning something big tonight. He held on to his wand in his pocket. Just in case.

* * *

Draco was ready to hex Hermione if she expected him to ride one of those buses again on their way back. During the bus ride, he was bumped into three times and child spilled his drink on him. Good thing he was good at cleaning charms or he would have hexed the little boy.

Hermione had brought him to a movie theater. Great. More muggles in a confined space. They cued behind the counter selling movie tickets.

"This is on me." Hermione said pulling out her purse. "Two please." She said to the lady behind the counter.

Before Draco could enter the damned place he called a theater, Hermione stopped him.

"Draco, I need your wand." Hermione held out her hand expecting Draco to put his wand into her hands just like that.

"Why would you need it? I thought you had yours." Draco was skeptical but handed over his wand anyway.

"No wands for tonight." Hermione smiled triumphantly. She had already placed Draco's wand inside her purse before Draco could retrieve his wand from her.

"What? No! You bring me to this damned place already and now you take out my life support?" Draco was appalled. No one took his wand away from him, especially if he were in muggle place with all those muggles.

"Too late." Hermione chuckled. "You're just going to have to got through the night without a wand."

Just as Draco was about to snatch Hermione's purse, she looked at her purse oddly. It was vibrating. She opened it and found her wand vibrating indicating that there had been an emergency and she was part of the emergency contacts.

"Ginny." She whispered. She took Draco's hand and without another thought, apparated them from the movie house to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Draco was sitting outside the hospital room together with Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley clan. The atmosphere was quiet and tense. They were all on their toes for any news coming from the delivery room. Then, the door swung open which revealed a very exhausted looking Harry Potter. Within a second, everyone was standing waiting what he had to say.

"It's a girl." Harry managed to smile. Ron, Hermione and the Weasleys took their turns in either patting him on the back or giving him a tight hug. Draco went over to Harry and held out his hand. Harry looked at him and smiled.

"Congratulations, mate." Draco shook Harry's hand, but before he knew it, Harry pulled him into a "bro" hug.

"Thanks mate." Harry replied. "Do you guys want to see her?" Harry called out to the others. Everybody excitedly went inside the delivery room, but Draco stayed outside the room. He had a clear view of Ginny seated on the bed, holding her newborn baby. Everybody crowded beside Ginny's bed and took turns to hold little she-Potter. The baby was a bringer of smiles. Everyone who saw her could not contain a smile, even Draco. He saw Hermione hold the baby and delight filled her expression.

He smiled at the sight and returned to sitting outside the delivery room. He was deep in thought about how he had made many mistakes in his life, how he had used Hermione and how he came to the point of actually caring for her. It was one heck of a ride, but the ride has taught him lessons that would remain with him.

"Ahem." Someone coughed. He looked up and saw Hermione looking down at him with her big chocolate orbs. And her face looked troubled. "May I?" She asked pointing to the seat beside him.

"Go ahead." Draco was confused. The Hermione he saw a while ago holding little she-Potter was gone, and now replaced by a perturbed-looking Hermione. "What is it Mione? Is there something wrong?"

Hermione looked at her fingers on her lap and took a deep breath. She looked at Draco straight into his eyes. "Draco. I—I can't do this anymore."

Draco's eyes went wide. "What?" he asked trying to clarify. "What do you mean you can't do this anymore?"

Hermione looked down at her fingers again. "I—I know you don't love me. And that's alright. But this hurts so much. I knew that you married me for reasons other than love and when you would snob me, I would understand since you didn't even like me. But now I'm confused. You take me out to dates and try to get to know me. At first I thought, why not give it a shot, maybe he really wants to get to know you. But now, I'm thinking, there is no possibility that you would like me since I'm just a dirty little know-it-all mudblood to you and—" Hermione was rambling.

Draco's heart was pounding. Hard. "What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed. She looked at him with watery eyes. "I mean, I know that you married me for your status. And I understood why you would be so snappy at me or when you would ignore me. And when you asked me out last month, I was ecstatic, but I couldn't just ignore the voice inside my head that says you're just using me again. I just couldn't figure you out." Hermione sighed again and sat up straight. Her voice was strained. "And now, Ginny has a baby and I see the way Harry looks at her and their baby. And I realized that it was the thing that I want most. Love. And I know you couldn't give me that even if we're married already. I know there's no way out of this marriage, so I think that I could just move out of the Manor and stay somewhere else. No one has to know about it, and you could still be known as my husband. I—I just don't want to feel the hurt anymore. Everytime I look at you, all I hear in my head is that you're using me, and I let myself be used. And it makes me less of the Hermione I used to be—resilient, stubborn and courageous."

The whole time Hermione was talking, Draco was silent. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. All he could hear his mind say was that she knew. She knew. She knew. And now, she doubts him, she doubts their relationship.

"I want to rediscover me again, Draco. I brought back your status already; I don't think you would need me in your life anymore. At least not for the moment." Tears were freely pouring down Hermione's cheeks already.

Draco could not respond. All this time she knew. All this time he had been an asshole, she knew about his plan. He had tried to change but she had doubted him more. She knew. She knew. She knew.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! Read and review please! **

**This chapter is the longest chapter so far. I hope it makes up for the long week of not being able to update! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So here's the next chapter (obviously). Anyway, I thought it might be good to have Hermione's POV again, but Draco's POV is also in this chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

**Read and Review please! Every review is appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Hermione" Harry said as he approached her. She was finishing her snack in the cafeteria of St. Mungo's. "Never thought I'd see you here. You know it's usually Ron I see rummaging through the cafeterias of any establishment." He took a seat beside Hermione.

Hermione smiled at her best friend of about 10 years. "What are you doing here Harry?"

Harry leaned back on his chair. "Well, today has been eventful. I just needed a break from everything."

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, first of all, I need rest. Fifteen hours of labor could tire a person. Second, Ginny did a really great job of damaging both my hands. That woman can squeeze. And third" Harry sighed and smiled. "I'm a dad." He said softly.

He adjusted his chair so that he was facing Hermione and looked into her eyes. "Mione, can I ask you a favor?"

Hermione's curiosity was peeked. Harry would ask favors very rarely, and only when he really needed it. "What is it Harry?"

"Could you be the godmother of Lily? We named her Lily by the way." Harry looked into Hermione with pleading eyes.

"Of course Harry!" Hermione broke into a wide grin and embraced Harry Potter. "You need not even ask, if I would do it for James, I'd do it for Lily."

Harry pulled away, relived that Hermione had agreed once more to become the godmother of his child. "I was just afraid that with James being a hand full at times, you would tire of being the godmother of my children."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione smiled at him. She stood up and Harry followed her lead. "Even if you had 10 children, I would still be the godmother of every single one of them."

"Merlin forbid that Mione." Harry looked horrified. "I could only risk having my hand destroyed for so many times. And Merlin knows what Ginny's craving would be. When she was pregnant with James, she asked for fried apple with ketchup. This time around, she asked for pickles grilled in soy sauce and cheese. Ekk."

Hermione laughed at her best friend's dilemma. And they both made their way back to the Ginny's room.

"So, have you and Ron talked yet?" Harry asked. Always trying to be the middleman.

Hermione looked pensive. "No actually. We're currently ignoring each other. It's been years; I didn't know he could keep a grudge that long. And to be honest, I miss him, Harry. I miss the old Ron, with whom I could just goof around like I do with you and Ginny."

"He'll come around." Harry tried to comfort her. "I talked to him a couple of days ago and he said that he missed you too. But his damn pride wouldn't allow him to be the first one to apologize."

"What are you saying Harry? That I should be the one to apologize to him? After what he did?" Hermione was getting irritated already.

Harry stopped walking and turned to Hermione. "What I'm saying is that he still loves you Mione, like I love you. And I want us back to where we were before—if not for me, for Lily and James. I don't want them to grow up having their aunt and uncle indifferent to each other."

Hermione sighed in defeat. She knew arguing with Harry would be pointless if he brought his children into the equation. It was better to concede. Besides, she wasn't about to spoil the birth of his child because of her pride. "Fine. For you and the kids Harry."

Harry hugged Hermione in thanks and they continued walking to Ginny's hospital room.

"Where' Draco by the way?" Harry inquired before opening the door to Ginny's room. "I haven't seen him since he congratulated me, and that was two hours ago. You don't think I scared him away when I hugged him, do you?" There was a glint in Harry's eyes.

Hermione tried to hide the hurt. What should she tell Harry? That they were broken up? They were married for crying out loud. Breaking up isn't easy if you're married. Besides, they weren't getting a divorce, granted that they _couldn't_ be divorced since marriage is an eternal commitment. They were just separated, but she didn't have to guts to explain to Harry what had happened between them now or in the near future. It can wait.

So, Hermione told the first lie that popped in her head. "He went back to the Manor to feed the house elves." After she had blurted it out, she mentally slapped herself. Really? The words Draco Malfoy and house elves used in the same sentence without a negative verb?

"Why in the world would Draco feed house elves? And don't house elves usually feed themselves?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Because he had a change of heart, and that's his way of having a good day. Rewarding the house elves with a feast because Harry Potter just had another baby." What the hell was wrong with her? How much more _un_believable could her lie get? She wouldn't be surprised if Harry didn't believe her.

"Weird guy. Who knows what's going on in that mind of his." Harry shrugged taking Hermione's word as is. "Ready to face Ron?"

Hermione forced a smile, "Ready."

* * *

It's been almost 2 hours since Draco left St. Mungo's at Hermione's request. He sat in his study contemplating on what he had done. He was still in shock. She had asked him to leave because she needed time to think about them and their future.

Reminiscing the look in her eyes when she confronted made his heart drop. He saw hurt and pain. And he was the one who caused her pain. In the last few months that he tried to make their marriage work, she had grown in his heart. He had come to care for her. He had come to fall in love with her only to find out that she had doubts about his intentions in the first place.

Draco reached for the fire-whiskey atop of his table and uncorked it. He wanted to drown himself in the comfort that only a fire-whiskey could give. He took a huge gulp and felt the fiery liquid burn his throat down to his stomach. And he felt so much better. He wanted them to work. He just needed to show her how much he cares for her and she would come back to him. He just needed to show her that he could be trusted. And he was willing to work his way into her heart. And he would do anything and everything to get there.

* * *

"Ron!" Harry called out. "What happened?"

Ronald Weasley was standing beside Ginny's bed, holding little Lily in his arms, and he was covered in vomit.

Ginny laughed. "He was making funny faces to Lily and she barfed on him."

Harry joined Ginny in laughter. He walked over to Ron and took Lily in his arms. "Merlin. What the hell is wrong with you Ron?"

Ron's face was becoming redder with embarrassment. "She was the one who barfed on me already and I still get the blame."

"Stop being silly Ron." Hermione joined in. "They're just kidding."

Hermione was standing by the door and smiled. "Do you have a minute?"

Ron looked at Harry and Ginny and saw approving looks from them. He nodded and headed out the door with Hermione tailing along.

When they were out the door and out of earshot, Ron faced Hermione. "What is it you want?" Ron said exasperated.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ron, I miss you. I miss the old you. I miss the times when we would just goof around. And I'm sorry about everything. And I admit that I was attracted to Draco even when we were dating, but I swear, I didn't cheat on you. I miss my best friend Ron. And Harry misses having both of his best friends hanging around, just like old times and—"

She was cut off by Ron giving her a big hug. "I missed you too Mione. And I'm sorry for being so stubborn. You know me."

Hermione pulled away and smiled at him. "So we're good?"

Ron kissed her on the cheek. "Definitely."

Hermione chuckled and they went back in the room together. Too bad they didn't notice the woman down the corridor looking at them suspiciously.

* * *

Draco was still in his study when he heard the floo going off. Abandoning the bottle of fire whiskey he dashed to their room and found Hermione packing her things. There were dresses and robes atop their bed ready to be folded and placed in her trunk. He stopped abruptly at the door, shocked once more. Hermione stopped what she was doing, surprised by Draco's sudden appearance.

"You're leaving." Draco said. It was a statement.

Hermione sat at the edge of the bed and took a good look at Draco. His eyes were deep and red, which means he had been crying. His hair was ruffled. His t-shirt had brown stains from drops of fire-whiskey, his chucks were untied, and his jeans were crumpled. Overall, he looked like a mess.

"I am. I have had some time to think." Hermione started. "And I—"

Draco sat beside her and cut her off. "Before you say anything, I want you to know something."

Silence. Draco took that as a cue to go on.

"I know I hurt you. And I know I was wrong. But I want you to know that I really do care for you, now, and I love you. Isn't that what's important? The present? I know I married you for selfish reasons, but that's what brought me closer to you. That's what made me love you." Draco took her hands in his and let her face him. "Hermione, please just stay."

Draco cupped her face and pleaded with his eyes. He wanted to show her that he was really sincere. Hermione just pulled herself away from him and stood up.

"How can I trust you again? What can you do to prove that I should trust you again?" Hermione was on the verge of tears. She wanted out. She wanted to get away from Draco already. She wanted to guard her heart from him, because she knew that if she would stay, somewhere down the road he would hurt her, intentionally or unintentionally. That was a risk she was not willing to take again.

"Please. Can't you see? At first I liked you out of convenience, but then I got to know you and really see you. That's when I fell in love. I don't know when or how, but I did. And I'd do anything Hermione." Draco was loosing hope. He knew Hermione. If she had set her mind on something, she would do it. And it seems like she had made up her mind about leaving. He looked down at the wooden panels, not wanting to face Hermione when she would reject him. It hurts so much for him. It was like having someone rip open your chest and stab you heart repeatedly.

Hermione lost it. "If you loved me, why didn't you tell me about your plan?" Something inside her just snapped. She was tired of playing games with him anymore. "If you claim that you care for me so much, why is it that you didn't even bother to tell me why you really married me? So we could start fresh."

Draco wanted to shake some sense into Hermione. "Because if I told you, you could have left me!" He shouted at her. He stood in front of Hermione. "And I didn't want that. I couldn't deal with you leaving." He said in a smaller voice.

Hermione wanted to burst out in tears already. But she couldn't look weak in front of Draco, not now, not ever. She found the last pack of courage inside her and said, "Well, you're just going to have to live with it." She said it with much finality that Draco felt dejected. He put his hand in his pockets and sighed. "If that's how you feel. Just answer me this one question, do you still love me, like you said in your vows?" He looked at her trying to memorize every point and detail of her face.

Hermione couldn't contain it anymore. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. "I do." She said in a small voice.

"Then why leave if it would hurt both of us?" Draco asked. He wanted so badly to wipe away her tears, if only she would just let him touch her.

"Did you ever consider what you said in your vows? You aid you'd take care of me, be with me, but you didn't mention love. Not once." Hermione was tired. She had a long night. "I'm exhausted Draco. Please just let me go. If you claim to love me, you'll let me go."

Draco's stormy grey eyes showed hurt and love at the same time. He loved her, but it pains him to let her go. If he wanted her to be happy, he would just let it be. He would just leave it to fate. "If that's what you want." He said softly. He left the room and closed the door with a click, leaving distraught Hermione behind.

Draco went back to his study, grabbed the bottle of fire-whiskey and downed it in one gulp. Not numbing the pain he felt, he opened his liquor cabinet and pulled out three bottles of fire-whiskey. He uncorked one of the bottles and held the bottle at its neck. He looked out the window of his study and found that it was dawning already. He always remembered what his mother had said to his as a child, _a new day means a new beginning._ New hope burned in his heart. "I'll fight for you Hermione. I promise I will."

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter! There's still a lot in store, especially with the woman who looked at Ron and Hermione suspiciously. ;) Hint hint! Tuntuntuntun! **

**Read and review please! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm introducing a new character in this chapter. ;) She'll be a recurring character. Hope that this twist will spice it all up! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Read and review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It has been two days since Hermione moved out. He needed to get her back, no point in sulking when he could do something about it. When he had sobered up the day after Hermione left, he was on the move on operation "get-Hermione-back." He had been in his study making floo calls and owling people. He was so engrossed with formulating his plan that he only left his study to go to the loo or bath.

As soon as Draco woke up in his study, he had a nice long bath and flooed directly to his office only to find his secretary fiddling through his drawers. "What are you looking for?"

Jennifer was startled with her boss's entrance. She didn't think he'd be coming in today. But being the smart girl that she was, she quickly recovered from her shocked expression and made a quick come back. "I was looking for the financial records for last year. Our investors want to see actual proof if we really are reliable." She smiled and held out a folder from inside one of Draco's drawers, showing off her well-manicured nails. "Found it."

She was quite the catch. Jennifer was tall, slim, and beautiful. She was the envy of every female specie. She had blond hair that shined even when there was no light. And her taste for robes is impeccable. She would wear tight fitting robes that held her curves in all the right places. Any other time, Draco would have banged her, but he had a rule he abided by even before he married Hermione. It was to never sleep with any of his workers. Ever. No matter how sexy or alluring they may be. Sure, he'd thought of shagging Jennifer once or twice, but that was only before he had come to care for Hermione. Now that it was only Hermione that occupied his mind, he didn't even give Jennifer a second look.

"Very well." Draco knew something was up with her but brushed it off as one of the days when she would just go ballistic with organization. Since Draco is the type of person who would just leave his things as it is, she was the one tiding things up for him. She would fix his files and arrange his books in alphabetical order. She was a neat freak. She needed everything to be organized and labeled—or that's what Draco thought she was. "I need you to buy me a dozen of red roses and bring it to me tomorrow."

Jennifer headed for the door. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Draco said while browsing through some files placed on his hardwood desk. He didn't see the seductive smile sent his way by his secretary as she left.

* * *

Hermione sighed. She looked at her new flat in muggle London. Everything was in place already. Her books were on the shelves; plates were in the cupboard, food in the fridge, and clothes in the closet. The only things that remained in her trunk were the moving pictures of her and Draco because she didn't know where to put them. The pain was still present every time she would look at the photographs. She didn't even know why she packed their pictures in the first place. Maybe she wanted to keep it out of spite.

She sat on the couch wanting to read a good book to get her mind off of things when she heard a tap from the window. Sure enough, Hedwig was standing by her windowpane, looking around impatiently. She let her in and without warning she pecked Hermione's hand.

"Ouch!" Hermione exclaimed. "Hedwig! What is the problem with you?"

Hedwig looked at Hermione with big brown eyes, then turned to look at the kitchen.

"Oh!" Hermione said in realization. "They haven't been feeding you eh?" Hermione reached for the nearest owl treats on the coffee table and fed Hedwig. "There you go. You deserve a little something." Hermione smiled.

"What could Harry want now?" Hermione sighed. She was exhausted from unpacking the muggle way. She had found the flat for lease on line. She didn't want to get a new flat in wizarding London. The news would get out like wild fire and the last thing she wants is everyone gossiping about her and Draco. Not to mention Harry and Ginny poking their noses to Hermione and Draco's relationship. They would make her feel guilty for not telling them. After telling them the truth behind her and Draco, Harry would give Draco the pounding of his life, Ginny would feel guilty for not being a good friend and would cook comfort food for Hermione, and Ro would just give her the "I-told-you-so" look.

No matter how tempting Ginny's cooking is, she would pass up the opportunity of being bombarded with pity looks and scrutiny from her friends. Now wasn't the right time to tell them. But she would, eventually.

She unfolded the parchment and began to read Potter's note.

_Hermione,_

_Ginny and I are planning to go out tomorrow night to have dinner. She's been exhausted taking care of the children and I think she needs the break. Would you be willing to babysit James and Lily for us?_

_Thanks a lot. Hugs and Kisses!_

_Harry_

_PS: Hedwig hasn't gotten much sleep too. Lily has been waking all of us up none stop and Hedwig is no exception. Plus, Ginny forgot to buy owl treats. I advise you to give her some. She's a bit grumpy. Okay. Enough of my writing. Ginny is screaming for me to help Lily with the diaper change. Got to go! Lots of love Mione!_

'Too late for that. Hedwig already gave me a bruise.' Hermione thought. She got a piece of parchment and wrote a reply agreeing to babysit James and Lily.

* * *

Hermione apparated to the Potters' flat the night after.

"Hermione." Harry emerged from the guest room looking a little different.

Hermione approached Harry and embraced him. "How are you? How are the kids and Ginny? How's life with kids?" She bombarded Harry with questions. "It's been a long time since we last spoke Harry!"

Harry showed confusion for a moment, but regained his stance instantly. "Oh yes. Ginny's great and the kids are doing great!"

Hermione took a seat on the couch and Harry mimicked her. "You're looking very handsome tonight. Where are you taking Ginny?"

Harry smirked. It was very unlikely of him to smirk, but Hermione shrugged it off. "Oh, Ginny is getting ready. Mione, I need to show you something."

Before Hermione could answer, James came running towards Hermione. "Auntie Mimi!"

Hermione carried James and let him sit on her lap. "Who's my cute little nephew, who's my cute little nephew?" She pinched James's chubby cheeks and he giggled.

James played with Hermione's hair and Hermione was just full of delight. With all that she's been through the past week, she needed a break. And this was the perfect opportunity—quality time with James and Lily.

"James," Harry said in an authoritative voice, "why don't you go and check if your sister is sleeping."

James narrowed his eyes at Harry, jumped off Hermione's lap and proceeded to do what Harry told him to do.

When James was out of earshot, Hermione looked at Harry incredulously. "Wasn't that a little harsh?"

"He was interrupting us." Harry said, obviously not pleased. "I'm going to get us some drinks. What would you like?"

"Just water." Hermione said. Hermione swore she heard him say "that brat" as Harry disappeared into the kitchen. He came back with a smile plastered on his face and handed her a glass of water.

"So, as I was saying, I need to show you something." He continued.

"Okay." Hermione smiled. She was weirded-out by his mood swings.

"You need to side-along apparate with me." Harry replied going inside the guest room.

Hermione followed him to the guest room and stopped at the door. "Why? Where is it anyway?"

Harry just ignored her and placed a hand full of robes in the duffle bag.

"Harry?" Hermione repeated. He still didn't look at her. "Harry!" She shouted, very frustrated at him.

Harry looked at her confused. "Would you calm down woman!"

"I would not calm down until you tell me where we are going, Harry James Potter or so help me I'm going to make you tell me! And what about the kids? Aren't I supposed to babysit them?" Hermione shouted at him.

"Hermione. I just wrote that letter to surprise you. Ginny and Ha— uh, Fleur are going to take care of them. Don't you trust me?" Harry asked. He reached for the duffle bag and took hold of Hermione's arm.

Hermione jerked away from him. "No Harry! Stop it! I will use my wand if I have to. You know I hate surprises. And why did you have to say you and Ginny would go out? You lied to me. I need to know where we are—"

Harry kissed Hermione on the lips.

Hermione was shocked. She stood still and couldn't believe what just happened. Harry took the opportunity to apparate them. Before they completely disappeared, Hermione could see Harry's raven hair turn white-blond. The last thought that crossed her mind was 'Oh no.'

* * *

**AN: Watch out for Jennifer! Anyway, I'm so excited for the next chapters. Hope you are too! I know this chapter is a bit shorter. The next one will be a bit longer than this. :)**

**Read and review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Here it is! Read and review please! Okay, some of you were a little bit confused as to how Draco impersonated Harry. Well, this chapter will clear it all up. This chapter is longer than the last one. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Draco was struggling with Hermione. She wouldn't stay still and just let him explain. The polyjuice potion started to wear off just as he disapparated Hermione from the Potters'.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! How dare you tricked me into this!" Hermione shouted. She proceeded to strangle him. She was hitting Draco as hard as she could and he was just taking a defensive stance.

"Hermione!" Draco took hold of her shoulders, but Hermione didn't stop her assaulting Draco. "Will you just listen to me for one second?"

"No!" Hermione shouted again. "You little cockroach! I will maim you, then torture you and then feed your body to the three-headed dog, you git!"

Draco gave up. She needed to calm down first before he would talk to her, otherwise, she would just be plain irrational. Draco let go of Hermione and headed for the door. "I'm going to get us dinner and I hope you are in a better mood when I come back." Just as he turned to face her, he saw a book flying towards him. He immediately ducked, thanks to his seeker reflexes. He watched as the book hit the door hard and fall to the ground with some of its pages already torn from the impact. He turned to look at Hermione and a cup; two bottles of water and an inkbottle came flinging at him. He ducked again and covered his head to protect himself.

Hermione looked at Draco incredulously. "How dare you say that I should be in a better mood! You're the one who's at fault here! And where am I? This is called kidnapping. I want out now!"

Draco opened the door and smirked at Hermione. "We're in Rome. It's not called kidnapping; it's called manipulating you into coming with me. Yes, you should be in a better mood because if you're not, I won't be responsible for not bringing you dinner and you can bloody starve your ass off in this room."

Draco was about to close the door when he turned to look at her. "Besides, you can't maim me, torture me, and apparate without your wand."

"I brought my wand with me, you dimwit!" Hermione said, reaching for her pocket. Then realization hit Hermione like a truck going 60 miles per hour. Her pocket was empty.

Draco twirled her wand in his hand.

"How did you—You bastard! Hand me my wand or I swear I will maim you! Starting with your crotch!" Hermione yelled. She dashed for the door, only have it slammed on her face and locked from the outside.

"I knew you would try to do something dramatic with your wand." Draco said from the other side of the door. "So I took the liberty of unburdening you from keeping your wand clean and in tact. Not to worry, I will take good care of your wand. By the way, don't even try to leave this room the muggle way, everything's charmed. So if I were you, I would stay away from the windows. I wouldn't want to be electrocuted." Draco chuckled.

"I really am going to kill you!" Hermione yelled banging on the door with all her might.

"Good luck with that. Oh and please stop banging the door, wouldn't want you disturbing other guests." Draco cast a silencing charm over their room. "Cheerio!"

* * *

When Draco came back, he found Hermione dozing off already. She was curled up in a ball, hogging the covers. She looked so adorable in that position, that Draco decided she need not be woken up. He set the take out on the table and prepared his meal. He got a slice of the pizza and headed to the balcony. It was almost midnight, and the moon shone so brightly, partnered with the twinkling stars. He looked down and there was Rome. The city was well lit and the view from the balcony was just remarkable. The breeze felt wonderful on his skin. It was warm and refreshing. He could smell the aroma coming from the pizza. The heavenly slice of Italian bread, roasted with cheese, tomatoes and ham. He sniggered as he reminisced Hermione's face when she found out he had impersonated Harry. The look she had was very amusing. Her eyebrows were tightly knit and she looked like she was about to explode. He shook his head a chuckled.

"Something funny?" Hermione called from inside their suite.

"So, you're awake." Draco said without looking at her direction. Hermione approached him and stood beside him leaning on the railings.

"Stating the obvious, I see." Hermione smiled. "Wow. I never noticed the view from up here. How far up are we?"

"Mmmm." Draco looked down, then back to enjoying the view. "About 20 stories high." Draco took a bite from his pizza. "You certainly are in a better mood now."

"Oh shut up. I am a rational person, and I guess fighting with you in Rome won't get me anywhere, might as well enjoy it while I'm here. Besides, you have my wand. I have to get on your good side for you to give it back."

Both of them chuckled. "So, what exactly happened back there?"

Draco looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I mean, if you tricked me into getting me here, how'd you get Harry and Ginny along with your plan? I haven't exactly told them that we're sort of separated." Hermione said finishing her pizza.

"Well, that's what I've hope for." Draco smiled. "Want some wine?"

Hermione nodded and Draco went back inside their suite and returned to the balcony holding two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. He handed her one of the glasses and pour her some wine.

"I'm afraid I don't follow. What do you mean that's what you've hope for?" Hermione asked and took a sip of the wine.

Draco poured himself a glass of wine and took a gulp. "You see, I was counting on you not telling them that we're not exactly together. If you know what I mean, because then, they'd go Avada on me immediately. I became as vague as possible. Told them I wanted to surprise you and bring you to Rome. And with them thinking we're still together, they agreed and thought it was a very good gesture on my part, being the best husband that I am." Draco took another sip of his wine and faced Hermione. "They were on board with my plan. But it was Potter who wrote that owl."

"So, Ginny and harry are with the kids now, in their flat?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes. I even got Ginny nagging Potter about bringing her somewhere fancy. She thought that I was too sweet to bring you here, that she wanted Potter to bring her to Paris or Athens." Draco chuckled at the memory.

Hermione stared at the view again.

"Look, I know I did some things, but I'm asking you this weekend to at least tolerate me. Hey, maybe you won't even see me that much."

"What do you mean? You've taken me to Rome for me to tour it by myself?"

"No. I'm touring the city with you, but that's besides my point. What I'm saying is that I've set up some interviews with researchers of magical creatures here, since Rome has the greatest number of magical creatures in the world and I'd like you to continue doing your research." For some reason, Draco was nervous. He didn't even know why. Maybe he was scared that Hermione wouldn't give him a chance, maybe he was just overreacting, or maybe he just wanted her to love him back again.

Hermione looked surprised. She didn't expect it. "Really?" She asked, her eyes getting wide as saucers.

"Really." Draco grinned.

"How'd you know I like magical creatures?" Hermione couldn't contain her smile. She was just so excited that she gets to have a meeting with top researches in Rome and meet the creatures themselves.

"Well, besides that I'm your husband, I know you more than you think." Draco smirked. He was back to his cocky self. It was funny how he could feel various emotions while he was with Hermione. She could make him feel nervous and relaxed, furious and entertained, arrogant and humbled all in a span of 2 hours.

"I think it's time for bed." Hermione put down her glass and headed back inside. "Good night Draco."

Draco just smiled at her and continued to take in the night sky. It took him a long while before he got ready for bed.

* * *

The sound of the birds chirping and the bright rays of the sun woke Hermione up. The bed was too comfortable to move, but she wanted to do something productive today. Looking around the room from where she laid, Draco was nowhere to be seen. Thinking that he had gone out to get some breakfast, she cleaned herself and got ready for the day. She exited the bedroom intending to find Draco and spotted him just as she left the bedroom. He was sleeping on the couch. She looked at Draco and smiled. His hair was tousled, maybe from shifting in his sleep, his face was like a piece of art sculpted by Michael Angelo. His robes were crumpled, and it made him more human.

"Draco." Hermione shook him. "Draco, get up, honey. Time to rise and shine."

Draco stirred, but went back to sleep.

"Draco?" Hermione shook him again.

Draco shifted and put a pillow over his head. He mumbled something like, "Not yet. Sleepy. Night time."

Since Draco would not wake up yet, Hermione took advantage of his sleepiness and looked for her wand. She started to rummage through the drawers and closets inside the bedroom. Nothing. She checked the bathroom next, still no sign of her wand. She headed for the kitchen wondering where Draco would bloody hide it.

She opened the first cabinet and glanced if her wand was there. "Where is it? Where is it?" She mumbled to herself.

She opened the next cabinet. "Nope. Not here."

She opened the drawer below the sink. "Where could he possibly keep it?" She muttered to herself.

"Maybe it's beside his crotch." Came a voice from behind her.

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice and bumped her arm on drawer she left open. "Ouch."

"Yeah. No doubt about that." Draco stood up from the couch and stretched. "Yeeouch! My back hurts from sleeping on this nasty couch and my crotch hurts from the poking of your wand. The tip of your wand is sharp."

Hermione laughed, albeit nervously. "Nice one Draco. Now please tell me where my wand is so that I can get my hair fixed already."

Draco looked at her. "Oh, you think I was kidding?" He smirked.

Hermione turned to face him. "You didn't really put my wand in there, did you?" She looked terrified.

"Why don't you find out?" He wiggled his brow suggestively and Hermione looked like she found out Crookshanks just died.

"Please tell me you didn't." She closed her eyes hoping to Merlin that he really did not put her wand anywhere near his length. The last thing she needs is the thought of her wand touching his penis. Gross.

Draco's laugh was loud. "Of course not. I wouldn't be that disgusting."

Hermione's eyes darted around the room, looking for something. She spotted something from the corner of the dining table. "So, where _did_ you put it?" She walked towards the dining table inconspicuously.

"I'd tell you, but I think your pleasant attitude wouldn't last the second you get a hold of it." Draco smirked. "Don't bother looking for it, _honey_, you wouldn't find it anyway. I'm going to go shower. Now you behave okay?"

Hermione pointed Draco's wand to him. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Draco floated back to Hermione. "Put me down! Gently."

Hermione laughed. "I think not."

"Clearly you are amused by my handsomeness. Now, now, I am your husband, so no one will take me away from you." Draco winked.

Hermione held Draco's wand to his face. "I think it's pretty idiotic of you to leave your wand on the table, don't you? Now all I have to do it _accio_ my wand." Hermione smiled smugly. "Then I can maim you and feed you to the three-headed dog."

Hermione cast a lasting charm levitation charm on Draco and _accio_-ed her wand. "_Darling_, I'm going to fix my hair, go for a tour, and maybe acquaint myself with your wand. I think it's better if you stay inside our hotel, okay?" Hermione said with feign sweetness.

She was halfway to the bathroom when Draco yelled. "If this is your way of revenge, it really isn't working. I'm not irritated in the slightest."

She just smirked and proceeded to the bathroom. She finished 15 minutes later and walked out the bathroom looking like a goddess, well, in Draco's opinion.

"Like what you see?" Hermione twirled around for Draco to see her whole look.

"Well, since I'm floating, I can't quite see how really good-looking you are. I can only see the view from above. I need to see the view from the ground to really say that you look beautiful." Draco wanted his feet to touch the ground so badly already. He didn't like floating near the ceiling at all. He liked flying, but he had control over the broom, and hell, there was a broom under him. But floating like this? Hell no. "You know, housekeeping will come and they will be able to help me cast a counter-curse. So, your revenge is useless."

"Oh sweetie. You're right." Hermione twirled Draco's wand in her hands, the way he twirled her wand the night before. She vanished his robes and undies so that he was floating naked. "That should keep it interesting. I'm going to leave your wand here. You can join me with my meeting with the researchers later… If you can reach your wand." She winked and smiled her sinister smile.

"You wouldn't be even having a meeting if it weren't for me!" Draco shouted as Hermione closed the door to their suite. "You evil witch!"

* * *

Draco stayed afloat for 3 hours. He was hungry, tired, and irritated, but it was all worth it if it would make Hermione happy. He was willing to sacrifice as long as he could show Hermione how much she meant to him.

The door of their suite unlocked and the housekeeper walked it. She was an old lady pushing a cart full of new towels, sheets and toiletries. She screamed at the sight of Draco afloat and naked. She looked scandalized and started to yell at him in Italian.

"No please." Draco said trying to calm the housekeeper. "Please just cast a counter-curse so that I may cover myself."

The housekeeper seemed hesitant, but did as he bade.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! I know it's a bit of a fluff, but it gets better. I actually planned to write only one chapter about Rome, but it doesn't seem to fit into just one. There's more to expect!**

**I have more exams coming up this week. Wish me luck you guys!**

**Read and Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I apologize for the extremely late update. My thesis proposal is due next month so I have to start on it already. Nonetheless, I still had time to squeeze in a little Dramione writing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Hey, did you know that magical creatures have a way of thanking muggles for being so kind to them?" Hermione was scanning a magical creatures book while walking to the next tourist spot.

"Yes. I knew that. It was part of our research before." Draco replied. He snatched the book from her and vanished it. "You wouldn't need that while we're touring the city. You're missing all the beautiful spots with your nose glued to that book."

"Fine." Hermione pouted. "But you are going to join me to the next meeting I have with another researcher, my friend."

They arrived at the Coliseum. The weather was hot, but not hot enough to keep the tourists away.

"I'm so glad we decided to walk to tourist spots." Hermione smiled and took out her camera.

"No. _You_ decided to walk. I decided to accompany you since you might get lost in this crowd. And I wouldn't want to hassle my ass looking for a lost Hermione."

"Shut up and help me look for someone kind enough to take our picture."

Draco rolled his eyes and started scanning the sea of tourists for someone who looked kind enough to take their photo. When he turned back to where Hermione was standing, she was gone. Surveying the crowd once more for a bushy haired lady, he bumped into people saying sorry here and there.

"Hermione?" He screamed to the crowd. No answer.

Finally, when he was pushed to a place where the mass of people were, he saw a bushy haired woman buying ice cream from a street vendor. Sighing a sigh of relief, he walked towards her. He was about to call her, but when the lady faced him, she was not Hermione.

Draco was about to _Accio_ Hermione with his wand when he spotted her bump into another person. She was about to fall, but the man steadied her. He couldn't see the face of the man, or hear what he was saying but it made Hermione giggle. He didn't like the scene unfolding before him, so he decided to go to Hermione and put a stop to it. Before he could reach her, he saw Hermione nod to the man and they went their separate ways.

"Who was that?" Draco inquired, trying not to show frustration and irritation in his voice.

"Oh Draco! There you are! I thought we lost each other." Hermione was still wearing the smile she had while talking to the man.

"Who was that?" Draco inquired again, getting impatient already.

"Who?" Hermione was perplexed. She didn't what Draco was talking about.

"That guy you were talking to? Do you know him? Did he do something to you?"

"Oh! I don't know him. I don't even know his name. He just bumped into me, apologized, and that's that." Hermione flashed him a smile. "Damn, I should've asked him to take our picture."

"A little too late for that don't you think. And if you want, you could even ask him to be your companion touring the city. I don't even want to be here anymore." Draco's mood had gone from jolly to anger. He knew he was being irrational, but he gave into his emotions so easily.

"What is the matter with you?" Hermione tucked her camera back into her bag. "Stop being so jealous and clingy. You weren't like that when we first got married."

Draco's expression turned to stone at the mention of his previous plan to marry Hermione for selfish reasons. Hermione's face softened. She saw regret and hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. That was a low blow on my part." Hermione took his hand and led him to the streets again. "Let's not fight here. We're in Rome for crying out loud; I want to enjoy this trip. Wouldn't you want the same?"

Draco only nodded. They walked hand-in-hand down the city, with Draco trying to forget the man who bumped into Hermione. And together they toured the city.

* * *

"Draco! How nice of you to join us." Hermione was seated at an outdoor restaurant in Rome with one of the researchers.

It's been two days since they arrived in Rome and Hermione has been busy meeting up with researchers here and there. Normally, Draco would not join Hermione with meeting, but since Hermione tricked him into agreeing to join them for lunch, he had to go, to keep her happy.

Draco walked towards their table, wearing dark green robes, black leather shoes with his hair framing his face just at the right angle. He thought he looked rather dashing. Hermione and the researcher she was talking to stood up to greet Draco.

"Draco this is Anthony, Anthony, Draco." Hermione gestured from Draco to Anthony and back to Draco.

Anthony held out his hand to Draco and he shook it. From the appearance of Anthony, Draco could tell that he was an Italian Bourgeoisie. He was tall, tanned and his face was well shaped, for lack of a better word. The three of them took their seats and glanced at the menu.

"I would recommend the Alfredo here. It's their specialty. They pay very close attention to the oil they use for pasta." Anthony commented, his words thick with accent.

"Hermione only eats pasta with red sauce." Draco rebutted. He didn't like another male specimen impressing Hermione other than himself.

"It's no problem Draco." Hermione put down her menu and waived for the waiter to take their orders. "I'll take the fettuccini."

"I'll have the same." Anthony said.

"Me too." Draco stated.

"You know Draco," Hermione started, "the funniest thing happened to us."

Draco took a sip of water, "go on." His mind was already going into overdrive. The image of Hermione being fucked by Anthony increased his blood pressure.

"Anthony here was the person I bumped into yesterday near the Coliseum." Hermione laughed together with Anthony. "What a coincidence, right?" She looked at Anthony.

"I don't believe in coincidence." Came his bemused reply. "I only believe in destiny."

Hermione turned to him with genuine interest. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Anthony smirked. Draco thought this guy was pure evil. He even knew how to smirk. "I think everything happens for a reason. There is a reason why I bumped into you. There is a reason that you are sitting in front of me right now, although I'm not sure why, for now." He looked at Hermione intently, as if studying her every move.

"She is here sitting in front of you because of me and because she is interested in magical creatures." Draco interrupted rather rudely.

Anthony just kept his cool, although obviously irritated with Draco. "There is a reason we both love magical creatures." He took Hermione's hand and put a chaste kiss on her knuckles. Hermione pulled out her hand and just smiled politely at Anthony.

"And there is a reason I am here right now in this meeting." Draco could play this game of keeping his cool. He wasn't the prince of Slytherin for nothing. Besides, two can play the game. He leaned back on his chair and put an arm at the back of Hermione's chair as if to show possession of her. Smirking at Anthony, he held Hermione's hand, drawing small circles at the back of her hand and she didn't pull away.

When the food arrived, Hermione and Anthony started discussing about magical creatures. Draco was naturally left out and ate his food in silence. He was frustrated that Hermione did not even include him in the conversation and jealous of the fact that Anthony has her undivided attention. She was staring at Anthony with googly eyes and followed his every word. At least that's what Draco thought of the scene in front of him.

"Draco, did you know that magical creatures have their way of thanking muggles for being kind to them?" Hermione inquired, looking at him.

He looked up from his plate and smiled. "Yes, darling. You told me that yesterday, while we were touring the city."

"Oh! I thought you wouldn't remember!" Hermione excitedly clapped her hands. "How nice of you to recall what I said."

"Anything for you, darling." Draco reached out to caress Hermione's face and gave Anthony a sharp look.

Anthony matched his look. "Well, if you knew that, you wouldn't know that they gave muggles lockets. And those lockets would grant any one wish they had. Anything."

"And only five known lockets were given to muggles. And no one knows the exact located of any of the five." Hermione added. She was oblivious to both the men's hard looks and attempts to dislodge the other's coolness and knowledge in the subject matter.

"Really?" Draco's interest was piqued, not because of the locket, but by the fact that Anthony thought he could defeat Draco in this game. "Well, you're all done wit the meal aren't you? Why don't we stay a little bit, have some wine."

Draco waived for the waiter and ordered their best wine. "And put it on my tab."

"Draco, is it? Really you don't have to do that. I can pay for it." Anthony wanted to impress Hermione.

"No, it's my pleasure. In fact, I'll pay for all our meals." Draco smirked.

"Draco, how nice of you to do that." Hermione grinned appreciatively. "Don't worry Anthony. Draco is really just generous."

Anthony smiled at Hermione and accepted his defeat, for this round.

'Game on.' Draco thought.

* * *

After two and a half bottles of wine, Anthony went his separate way and Draco and Hermione were left alone in the restaurant.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked when Anthony was out of earshot already.

Draco took another sip of wine from his glass. "What?" feigning a hurt look.

"You were all over Anthony!" Hermione exclaimed.

Not expecting that answer from Hermione, Draco almost spit his wine, but just coughed it out and swallowed audibly. "I was all over him? Surely you don't think that I like him like that do you?"

"I was joking." Hermione laughed out loud. "You should've seen your face when he was flirting with me and when I went along with it."

Draco leaned back on his chair and let the wine simmer down his throat before answering, "Well, you did a pretty good job of making me jealous."

"And he did a pretty good job of making it look like he was really into me." Hermione laughed.

"What?"

"Yes, I asked him to pretend to flirt with me. He's all out gay. You should've seen your face. It was hilarious!" She laughed even harder attracting some odd looks from the other tables.

"You mean everything was a set up? And everything was not real?"

"Well, not everything, he really is a researcher for magical creatures and yesterday was purely coincidental." Hermione grinned. "I just had to make sure your feeling were real this time."

Draco leaned closer to Hermione. "How'd I do?" There was real anxiety and desperation embedded in his grey eyes.

"You did well."

"Well then, you have had your revenge on me already." Draco said looking down. He was scared to ask her the question, but he really wanted to know her answer already.

"Do you think you can move back in the Manor?" Draco inquired.

"I don't know Draco." Hermione said. "This is still all new. We just went from separated to dating again. I don't know how I feel about that."

Draco's stomach dropped. He had brought her to Rome and pulled a few strings for her to be able to continue her research on magical creatures, but she still was rejecting him. He knew that Hermione would love to continue searching for new knowledge, being the bookworm and know-it-all that she is. But after this stunt that he did, he doesn't even know what to do next.

He felt alone. But he didn't want to loose hope. Maybe there was still hope. "At least come to my birthday party in the Manor." He looked at her with pleading grey eyes.

"Maybe." Hermione sighed. "I'll think about it."

They spent the whole day and night talking in the restaurant, getting to familiarize with each other—again.

* * *

Back in London, an owl dropped a parchment on a side table. The hearth was making the weather a little more tolerable, and the red and orange flames reflected on the eyes of the on seated on the hardwood chair. Red, manicured nails took hold of the parchment and delicately untied the ribbon sealing the letter. She looked at the parchment and satisfaction etched her features. A smile graced across her blood-red colored lips.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked it!**

**Read and review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks a lot for the review you guys! Every review is appreciated. I hope you guys will enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Hermione!" Ginny whined. "You've been there for almost ten minutes already. Come out now or I will force my way in!"

After Hermione came back from her trip to Rome, Ginny bombarded her with questions. Count on Draco bail on Hermione at the sight of an inquisitive Ginny. Hermione had yet to tell her best girl friend about the couple's recent split and recent "get-to-know" again date in Rome, but she decided to put a hold on that for later. Or maybe never tell anyone about what had happened in their lives. All the issues and controversies surrounding it. It would surely leak to the press, and boy did she _not_ want anymore attention from the media.

"Alright, alright. I'll come out in a bit." Hermione sighed from inside the dressing room. "Don't get your knickers in a twist."

Ginny tapped her foot impatiently with her arms folded on her chest. When Hermione made no sound of coming out, she proceeded to bang on Hermione's dressing room. "Hermione come out now or I swear I will destroy this door and bring you out even if you're naked!"

"Uh, miss." A sales lady approached them looking a little irritated. "Please keep it down. Our other customers are disturbed."

Women by the racks of clothes eyed them annoyingly, signaling that they are pestered.

"I will. Sorry." Just as the saleslady turned her back, Ginny rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at her. And from the inside of Hermione's dressing room, she heard a slight giggle.

"And what are you laughing at missy!" Ginny said a little too loudly again which caused her more "tsks" and "shhhs" from the other customers.

Putting her hands on her hips, Ginny huffed, annoyed that these customers would be so inconsiderate of her. She was trying to help her best friend dress up for her husband's birthday bash for crying out loud! Doesn't anybody understand?

Just as Ginny was about to loose her cool again, Hermione appeared from the dressing room trying to cover the skin that was exposed by the dress.

"Seriously, Mione." Ginny looked at her appreciatively. "No need to be shy. You look fabulous! Any girl would kill to have your body and that dress."

"No!" Hermione replied firmly. "I look like I'm going to go to work—at a strip club! I refuse to wear this anywhere, especially on Draco's birthday."

Ginny approached her best friend and removed her hands from covering herself. "You know, for a witch who has everything, you sure have no self-confidence."

Looking at the full-length mirror, Hermione stared back at her reflection. The red dress had a long neckline ended just below her knees. It hugged her so tightly that her breasts and bust looked a lot bigger than usual. There were no sleeves, which left her arms exposed, and the bright red color attracted unwanted attention. "No. I am not wearing this whore of a dress. Period." She said adamantly.

Ginny crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine. I'll go look for other possible outfits. But you are really missing out on a lot by letting this dress go." She proceeded to bombard racks full of dresses and came back with an arm full of gowns in different styles and colors.

One by one, Hermione tried on the dresses. The first one she tried on was a princess-like gown in light blue. Hermione nodded in approval because this gown showed some kind of modesty. Ginny, on the other hand shook her head. She said something like being to tacky. Hermione tried on a short ensemble next. It was midnight blue and it was too tight and too small for her. It ended just below her buttocks. Her breasts look like they were about to exit the confinement of the dress. Both of them shook their head no in disgust. They went on like this for hours, Hermione trying on dress after dress after dress, and Ginny approving or disapproving. After trying on at least 30 dresses, Hermione was too exhausted to even stand up. She sat beside Ginny in the dress that she last tried on and sighed.

"Could have been worse, right?" Ginny tried to cheer her up.

"It seems like there's no dress here really meant for me. All the ones I like are too tacky for you and all the ones you like are too revealing for me." Hermione rested her head in her hands. "How am I going to find the perfect outfit?"

"Worry not, Mione." Ginny stood up and took hold of her purse. "There are other shops in town and we have to inspect them one by one."

Hermione looked horrified. "No, no, no. We are not going into another shop. I've had enough exercise for one day already with trying on all the dresses!"

"Come on Mione." Ginny pulled Hermione to a standing position. "Let's just try three more shops if you don't want to go through the whole of Diagon Alley.

Just as Hermione was about to reply, she saw in the far corner of the shop a white mermaid gown. It was a tube dress that had sparkled under the light. It was fitted from top to just below the knees then it flared out, just like a mermaid's fin. Ginny followed Hermione's gaze and saw the dress. There was a glint in her eye.

"I think we just found our dress." Ginny said exactly what Hermione was thinking.

After shopping, Ginny and Hermione walked down Diagon Alley shopping bags in both their hands, when Ginny abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Hermione paused, concern written all over her face.

"I'm such a bad best friend!" Ginny started breaking down.

"What?" Hermione was now truly concerned. One moment they were laughing, the next, Ginny would cry. "What's the matter Gin?"

Ginny sobbed for a while causing Hermione to magically float her shopping bags and comfort her best friend. She led them both to a bench nearby and started rubbing down Ginny's back.

"I totally forgot to remind you about Draco's gift! I don't know what you should give to man who has everything already! It's like shopping for Harry 'Mione, except, more difficult. Harry's not the one to be choosy on gifts." Ginny continued sobbing.

"Are you serious about your dilemma?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Ginny was just broke down in the middle of Diagon Alley because she forgot to remind Hermione about buying Draco's birthday gift. Hermione itched to hit Ginny with one of the floating shopping bags, hard. "What is the matter with you? I don't need you reminding me of having a gift prepared for my husband on his birthday!"

"Oh. So you already have a present for him?" Ginny looked at her through her tear-dripped lashes.

Hermione held Ginny's hand. All the irritation on Ginny was completely lost. Her best friend was just truly looking out for her, and that moved her. "Yes, Ginny. I have." She said smiling.

"Okay!" Ginny stood up with a sudden change of mood. "Let's go then." She got up, took hold of her shopping bags and went her way down the Alley.

Hermione remained at the bench staring at the back of a retreating Ginny. She was perplexed at her friend's mood swings. It was probably just parenthood at its worst, Hermione thought and followed Ginny's path back to the apparting point.

* * *

_Hermione's POV of the night_

Hermione entered the Manor for the first time in a month and she did not expect noise to flood her ears as soon as she opened the hardwood doors. A silencing charm was cast to limit the noise inside. The Manor was filled with people, press, and family for Draco's birthday ball, and the press started flashing their cameras away, people started crowding around her commenting on the white, elegant ball gown she wore or how she looked so beautiful with her hair up or how she would be the envy of many witches for being a war heroine and the wife of the renowned Draco Malfoy. However, these people were ignored by her feelings of renewed hope that they could be together once more. She unconsciously touched her purse, as if there was something very valuable inside. She saw Draco's efforts and thought that it was a great surprise for Draco's birthday.

Even with all the flashing and disturbance around her, she could see Draco in the middle of the room, champagne in hand, socializing with his guests. And when the people started to gather in one place, he looked at where the commotion was and locked eyes with Hermione. In that instant, she knew that she saw appreciation and love in his eyes. But as much as she wanted to go to him, people crowded around her asking her questions about politics, fashion, and gossip that she could not find a path leading to him. There was no way out of this but to satisfy the crowd's needs. Ne by one, she began answering their questions, silly or serious, but she made one rule, only one question per person. Upon answering everyone's questions, she had her eyes on Draco, who was talking to his guest, oblivious to her walking towards him when suddenly, someone pulled her aside.

Hermione almost stumbled in the heels she was wearing by the force of the pull. "Wha—"

"Mione! You have got to tell me where you got your dress!" A familiar voice squealed.

Hermione steadied herself only to find excited face staring right through her. "Well, I—"

"I really need to know Mione!" Lavender looked at her with pleading eyes. "I have this interview with the Ministry and I want to look just as fabulous as you."

"I got it fro—"

"Oh and I a party that in a month and I want to look _the best_! Where did you get your make-up done?" Lavender started babbling and Hermione just zoned out. It seemed like she talked on and on for about ten minutes.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Hermione snapped her head back at Lavender. "Were you even listening?"

"Oh um, yes, definitely." Hermione said a little bored. She needed space from all the superficial-ness of Lavender, and so she walked away from Lavender, but not without the Gryffindor taking a hold of her arm.

"I got it from Madame Malkin's and I did my own make-up. My shoes were a gift from Ginny, so I think it'd be best if you ask her instead." Hermione said without letting Lavender speak. Her friend seemed satisfied enough with her answer and walked off to look for Ginny to ask about the shoes. Finally. Hermione could go talk to Draco, but the only problem was that she couldn't find Draco.

'He must be here somewhere.' Hermione thought, scanning the crowd for any signs of white blond hair. A server passed and Hermione got herself a glass of nice, cold champagne. While still scanning the crowd from the corner of the room, she spotted a flash of blond at the other end of the room. With much determination, she made her way there with grace and poise, as any Malfoy should. Just as she was about to reach him, Harry Potter appeared in front of her.

"Mione! You look stunning!" Harry said squeezing his best friend.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Harry." Hermione said with much effort as Harry was hugging the air out of her. "Squeezed—tight—can't—breathe."

Harry promptly let go of her. "Sorry." Although he wore a look that said anything but.

"Look Harry. I kind of need to talk to someone. I chat with you later?" Hermione disappeared into the crowd without waiting for Harry to reply.

The spot that Draco was standing on just a minute ago was cleared of him. 'Where did that man go now?' Hermione thought exasperated. Just as she was about to give up looking for Draco while the party was still in full swing a loud voice penetrated her ears.

"Good evening everyone. May I have everyone's attention please." Hermione turned to look at the owner of the voice. 'Finally! Draco!' Hermione smiled happily, keeping her eyes glued on Draco so that she won't loose him again. Everyone quieted down and if someone were to drop a pin amidst the silence, the sound of the pin colliding with the marble floors would be heard.

"Thank you all for coming for my birthday tonight. As you all know, and should know, I am Draco Malfoy." The crowd chuckled at his quip. "I would just like to let you know I will be hosting a charity ball for the children's ward in St. Mungo's. I hope to see all of you there, participating. It is for a good cause. I will be auctioning off historical articles, all of which will come from the attic of the Manor." Some more chuckles were heard. "Thank you and have a good time."

Flashes coming from cameras flooded Hermione's vision, but she was able to notice which direction Draco went after getting off the stage. She followed Draco up the stairs where people became scarce. The pace of Draco was too fast that Hermione had to sprint in her heels to keep him in sight, and when he rounded the corner, Hermione had lost him. Again.

The hall was silent and Hermione passed the hall, holding up her dress to avoid falling over while clutching her purse tightly. Every door she passed was locked, but then she noticed that the door at the end of the corridor lay ajar. It was Draco's study.

'Of course!' Hermione thought mentally slapping herself. 'Draco's in his study probably finalizing another business contract.'

She approached his study with a smile on her face ready to surprise him. But as she opened the door wider, and gasped at what she saw. The smile she wore faded and was replaced by an expression of utter shock.

A petite blonde's body pinned Draco's form to the wall. Her hands were all over him and she was nuzzling his neck. Draco's eyes met hers and he stiffened.

"Hermione." Draco whispered.

Hermione could feel her heart drop to her feet. She felt numb. At first she couldn't move, too shocked by what she had just seen. How could she have trusted him again? Of course, he was Draco Malfoy and he would never change! When Draco whispered her name, something inside her snapped and she ran from the scene. Tears freely flowed down her cheeks. Draco ran after her calling out her name, but to no avail. She would not stop. The emotion was just too much for her. She just had to get away from all of it, hot behind her heels was Draco trying as much to stop her from running.

Just outside the study of Draco, stood a vase of lilies on top of a side table. And beside it was the purse of Hermione, unzipped, and inside laid a small box with a card that read:

_Happy Birthday, Draco_

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! I don't usually proofread my stories, so I am apologizing for any spelling or grammatical errors. I will edit them when I find the time (probably during term break which is only a month away), but for now, I'm just happy that I could post another chapter. **

**If any of you are wondering why I posted **_**Hermione's POV of the night**_**, it's because I wrote a version of the night in Draco's POV. It was supposed to be in this chapter, but I just can't seem to finish it, and it already seems a really long time since I've posted the last chapter. Having said that, I'll be posting Draco's POV in the next chapter.**

**Read and review please! Thanks**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**AN: It's great to be back! I've been on hiatus for about a month. I just needed time off from everything after my final exams and papers. **

**Here it is—the next chapter. Please read and review!**

* * *

_Draco's POV of the night_

The blood-red tainted lips were just as luscious as before and her manicured nails were still as crimson as a red apple. Those manicured fingernails belonged to Jennifer and she handed Draco a file.

"This is not true." Draco said to Jennifer, disbelief growing in his eyes. He dropped to his chair gaping at it.

Jennifer just pursed her lips and folded her arms. "What more proof do you need? It's right there. You know you can't fake photographs."

Draco stared down at the photograph once again. He had definitely thought that this would be a new start for him and Hermione, but what he didn't foresee was that she was also capable of doing such as thing. He would have pegged Hermione as the type of woman who would be the "reprimanding-teacher's pet- I'm not going to do anything wrong" type. He didn't realize how wrong he was until he saw this photo.

He was angry, disappointed and sad at the same time. How could she have done this to him? After everything he had done for her?

"Now, now don't feel bad." Jennifer moved to massage Draco's shoulders. She leaned in to Draco's ear and whispered, "you can always have your revenge."

Draco knew it was wrong. It wasn't worth it to entertain Jennifer in any way, but hell, he was distraught, Hermione wasn't even coming to his birthday. 'What the hell?' He thought. He felt small hands going up and down his back, and felt jolts directly going to his groin. 'One night of fun couldn't ruin everything.' He didn't know how wrong he was with his judgment.

Jennifer watched Draco's resolve to stay faithful to his wife crumble, and took the chance to pin him on the wall. She started licking his earlobe, blowing puffs down his neck. Draco's conscience was back on. He wanted Hermione, not some other woman, and just as he was about to push Jennifer away, Hermione appeared in the doorway staring at them. His eyes went wide and he stiffened. 'No." He thought. He could almost literally see Hermione's heart breaking. Those big brown eyes watering at the sight.

"Hermione." Draco whispered.

His voice somehow broke the ice and Hermione started to run away. He pushed Jennifer away and ran after Hermione.

* * *

Jennifer was left alone in Draco's study, looking at the discarded moving photograph that lay on the hardwood floors. It was a picture of Ron kissing Hermione on the cheek and holding her arms affectionately. Her heels clucked as she stepped over the photo, a smile gracing her blood-red lips.

* * *

"Hermione!" Draco ran towards her. "Hermione! Please wait."

Hermione had already gotten to the gardens ready to disapparate when she heard Draco's voice. She could hear Draco closing in on her. His deep breaths seemed so loud in the chilly silent night.

"Hermione, please, look at me."

Hermione ignored him and stared at the sky instead. Draco didn't know what to do. She needed to understand the situation they were in.

"Will you at least listen to me?" Draco asked sincerely.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Hermione rebuffed.

"I'm sorry I did that. It's just that I saw a photo of you and Weasley cuddling and I thought that you wanted to start a new life with him and leave me hanging. And technically, you cheated on me first when you kissed him; I was just so distraught that I thought, what the hell? If you decide you could kiss anyone, then I could do the same, even though we are legally still married." Draco said trying to defend himself.

Hermione took deep breaths. She needed to control herself before she would either explode with anger or burst out in tears. "Draco, Ron kissed me on the cheek. He finally said we could be friends, so _technically_ I wasn't cheating on you. I loved you then, and I love you now. And I didn't have any plans of leaving you." She held Draco's face in her hands. "How stupid can you be? And even if I did cheat on you, although I didn't, you don't have the right to cheat on me too. Two wrongs don't make a right, Draco. And thirdly, you just admitted that you cheated on me."

Draco looked distraught. His head was bowed and eyes closed. "I—I'm sorry Mione. I didn't know. I should've known better than to believe Jennifer instantly. I acted on impulse. Will you forgive me?"

He looked at her anxiously. Hermione smiled at him, albeit a sad smile. "I don't know Draco. What you did there broke my heart, and I don't know if I can ever trust you again. And now it's clear, I think we should definitely go our separate ways now."

Hermione started walking away again, this time slowly. She was trying to store this event in her mind. The breeze was cold, yet the moon was bright as ever. The trees swaying in tandem, it's leaves brushing against each other creating this "hiss" sound.

"So that's it then?" Draco shouted. "You're just going to give up on us?"

Hermione looked back at him. His robes were swaying with the breeze with the Manor at the back. She had imagined their family portrait like this—the Manor as the background, Draco and her holding hands with their children. She never thought that this might be her last sight of Draco and the Manor.

"From the beginning, I have fought so hard for this marriage to work, but every single time, I have failed. You have also fought, and you also failed. I think it's time we rest. We are still married though, since divorce here is not legal. But we'll live our separate lives, as two different people. No one has to know about it. Just shun away from the public, and I will do the same." Hermione's dress also flowed with the breeze, and from Draco's perspective, she looked like an angel standing in front of bushes of flowers.

Maybe it was really for the best. Maybe it was time to let her go.

Draco approached her again looking down at her with his grey eyes full of emotion. "Is that what you want?"

Hermione looked down. She could not bear to look at Draco's eyes. They were too powerful. "It's what we need."

Draco took her by her arms and shook her. "Is that what you want?" His voice full of emotion.

Hermione blinked away her tears. It was not what she wanted, but what they needed. "Yes." She whispered.

"Okay." Draco dropped his hands and walked back to the Manor, while Hermione disapparated with a pop.

* * *

Draco was dragging his feet as he walked back to his study to prepare himself three bottles of firewhiskey. As he was about to enter the study, he noticed Hermione's purse on the side table of the hallway. He grabbed the purse, entered his study and locked the door.

He sat by the fire for what seemed like hours, taking a sip every few minutes straight from the bottle of firewhiskey. The hearth seemed so warm and inviting, but it did not provide for the comfort he needed from the pain he felt, but it would have to do. He inspected Hermione's white, glitter-studded purse. He had no intention of giving it back to her. It was his last memorabilia of her and he wasn't about to let it go.

He envisions how Hermione could have picked this purse. She sure would have been with Weaslette when she went shopping for this. Hermione would not shop in vintage stores at her own free will. He could see her eyeing this purse, but not say a word about it to Ginny, only Ginny would notice Hermione's gaze and approve of her taste for the purse. He smiled at the thought.

He lifted the purse to his nose and it still smelled like Hermione—like freshly picked apples. Ever so slowly, took out the contents of the purse. First was a plain white handkerchief, which strongly held Hermione's scent. Lipstick and some loose change lie inside the purse, but what caught his eye was a box inside her purse, which looked like a jewelry box. He inspected it and found a note attached to it saying,

_Happy birthday, Draco_

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

At this point, he could no longer contain the tears he had been holding back. He opened the box and found a locket sitting in it. The locket was round and had a dragon embossed on it. The gold shined under the firelight. This locket he would keep close to him, and close to his heart.

* * *

"Mr Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy!" Someone was knocking on the other side of the door of his study. Draco had fallen asleep watching the hearth and reminiscing about Hermione. He quickly unlocked the door only to find Jennifer looking at him curiously.

"Mr. Malfoy, the guests want to bid you goodnight." Jennifer informed him with a professional tone, as if nothing has happened between then earlier.

"Tell the guests I'm attending to important matters at the moment and just give my regards." Draco replied feeling drained.

Jennifer noticed two empty bottles of firewhiskey on Draco's desk and the third bottle half way finished. Then she looked back at Draco who was surveying her surveying him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know Hermione would be here. I just—"

"Leave me be." Draco cut her off.

"Draco, I just—"

"Leave me be." Draco repeated in a stronger voice and tried to stand up but failed. The firewhiskey was already starting to affect him.

Jennifer rushed to his side and tried to straighten him up. "Are you okay?" She tried to look as concerned as possible but it did not reach her eyes.

"I'm fine. Just go." Draco looked at her, but he could see two Jennifers.

"I can't just leave you here, alone and drunk. You need someone to help you to your room." She took hold of Draco's arm and aided him to his room. Draco immediately laid down on the king sized bed when they reached the master's bedroom. His vision was blurry and he could hear his head pounding. He could only see a silhouette of a seductive woman stripping in front of him. His mind was not fully awake but his wood was, tall and ready, just at the sight of the woman. He felt his clothes being removed and it felt divine when a small hand pressed his hard wood. The two and a half bottles of firewhiskey he's had had clouded his judgment and all he could think about was banging this woman. He turned them over so that he was on top and the woman was pinned under him, but a voice inside him kept saying something. He couldn't hear it clearly though. It was like the voice was shouting something, but it was too far to hear it clearly. Shrugging it off, he proceeded to claim the woman underneath him.

Later that night, Draco and the woman were asleep on his king sized bed, covered only by green silk sheets.

"I only wish what you want." Draco kept murmuring in his sleep. "I only wish what you want Hermione… broken marriage contract." Then the pace of his breathing evened out, as he fell back into a deep slumber. If only he noticed the locket that lay upon his chest glowing.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if it's a little rusty. I've just gotten back into "writing mode." Hope you liked it! If you noticed, some of the things mentioned in earlier chapters are back. **

**Read and review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 16**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry if some of you didn't like the last chapter. I've decided to cut the story short to cater to your requests. I wanted to add some more drama, but I guess not all of you want to see Hermione hurt even more. Therefore, I am sort of concluding the drama for now.**

**I hope you guys find this chapter interesting! Read and review please.**

* * *

It's been a week since Draco's birthday and he hasn't heard from Hermione yet. After sleeping with Jennifer, he had yelled at her to never show her face to him again and fired her. He had hired a new assistant, this time, he ruled out all female blamed her for his failed relationship with Hermione, but he knew he was at fault too. He was a mess, never living the bedroom for anything. Narcissa was currently handling Malfoy Inc., since Draco was in no shape to work.

"Draco darling." Narcissa peeped through the small crack of the bedroom door. "Get up and put yourself together. Harry Potter waiting in the living room wanting to talk to you."

Draco eyed his mother suspiciously. Nonetheless, he got up from his bed and looked around the room. It was disheveled to say the least. He had been drinking his eyes out in the past week, which explained the empty bottles of firewhiskey and butterbeer scattered around his room. His sheets were on the far end of the room and a pillow was atop of a burned out candle on his nightstand. Robes were lying on the floor and discarded food was spewed all over the fireplace. Every time a house elf would ask to clean his room, he would throw food at the poor elf and shout curses at it, thus the unkempt state of his room.

Narcissa entered his room and took in the sight of his room. Her stature was a complete contrast with what the atmosphere of the room was giving off. She was clean and poised, while the room was dirty and disheveled.

Draco walked towards the bath, but the feeling of someone staring holes at his head made him feel uneasy. "What is it, mother?"

"Draco, this is not how I raised you. I never raised you to give up so easily." Narcissa's voice was full of apprehension. "I worry about you."

"Mother, I wasn't the one who gave up on us. It was Hermione. So, if you would be so kind as to not chastise me when it was her choice. All I did was respect her decision."

Narcissa gracefully walked towards his bed and patted on the space next to her. "Come sit with me, son."

Sighing, Draco did as his mother bade. He did not want another lecture from his mother, but it was better than listening to her reprimanding him for not obeying his dear old mother.

"I know you and Hermione had your ups and downs—" Narcissa started.

"Ups and downs? You don't know the whole of our story then." Draco cut her off, laughing sardonically.

Narcissa looked at her son sternly. "Do not interrupt me again, Draco." Then her face softened again. "You and Hermione had your ups and downs, but that's what makes the bests relationships. It's when you seen the worst and best of each other. It's when you accept each other for who you really are. Hermione has loved you and will always love you, no matter what. You just need to accept her love and fight for her. Do not give up on her."

Draco peered at his mother. She was definitely full of wisdom and experience. "How do you know she still loves me and will forgive me for what I've done?"

Narcissa smiled. "I know Draco. I just know. She reminds me of myself when I was young, and you remind me of your father. Her love for you won't be burned out, just like my love for your father."

With renewed courage, Draco embraced his mother like he never did before. "Thank you, mother."

"You go get her." Narcissa replied.

Draco headed for the bath and looked at his reflection. His blond hair was everywhere. His facial hair started to grow out, which he thought made him look like a caveman. His deep set eyes were deeper than usual, and bags under his eyes were very visible. He was paler than usual from the lack of food and excess of alcohol in his system. His robes were the same robes from two days ago. And the sock on his left foot was missing.

"Winky!"

A house elf appeared beside Draco with big brown eyes. "Master call for Winky?"

"Yes. I need you to prepare my shower, fix my room and bring out my best robes." Draco commanded.

Winky bowed her head and disappeared with a pop.

"Potter, what brings you here?" Draco walked across the lavish living room of the Manor. The heels of his shoes clicking with every step he took on the marble floor. He was tidy as can be a complete contrast of his earlier state.

Harry Potter was seated on the white couch watching Draco approach him. "You know what I'm here for _Malfoy_." He spat his name like it had a bad taste on his mouth. "I'm here to get Hermione's stuff."

"No need to be unfriendly here Potter." Draco replied, unaffected by Harry's innuendo.

"Look, I'm here for one reason and one reason only—to get Hermione's things. Now if you could just give back her stuff, I might just leave without putting up a fight." Harry said getting infuriated. He stood up to match Draco's height as to not be intimidated by him.

"How is she?" Draco asked sitting down on the couch, clearly insinuating that he will not put a fight.

"She's in terrible shape, all because of you. Just leave her alone, will you? Weren't those 7 years of torturing her in Hogwarts enough for you?"

"I really did not mean to hurt her. Can I see her?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy." Harry's temper was back. I just need Hermione's things.

Draco sighed. It was not going the way he planned, but what else could he do? He just had to give in to Potter's request. "Winky!"

A house elf appeared by the side of Draco with her head bowed. "Yes master?"

"Pack up all of Hermione's things and bring them here."

Winky looked at Draco with watery eyes. "Master means that Mistress no longer stay in Manor?"

"She's leaving Winky. Now do as I say." Draco commanded.

Winky disapparated, but it was evident that she was crying upon hearing the news that Hermione is never to come back to the Manor.

A moment later, Winky reappears with a trunk filled with Hermione's things.

"That is all of her things, Potter."

Harry nodded at Draco and heldout his hand for Draco to shake. Draco stood up and shook it, with all of his defenses down; Harry punched him square in the nose.

"Argh!" Draco whimpered.

"That is for hurting Hermione." Harry pulled back his hand and punched him in the cheek this time.

"What was that for, now?" Draco held his nose, which was bleeding profusely and his cheek, which already held a red mark.

"That was just for me." Harry replied. "Have a nice life, Malfoy." He said sarcastically.

Before Harry could completely disapparate from the Manor, Draco held on to Harry's arm and they were both transported.

"Bloody hell!" Draco cursed as he stumbled with Harry into the Potters' house.

"You git!" Harry was ready to pound Draco again, but Draco was able to retaliate. "How dare you apparate here with me? The nerve of you! Hermione does not want to see you, you bastard."

Harry began throwing punches at Draco, but he was able to dodge every single hit.

"What going on here?" came a voice from up the stairs.

Both of the men stiffened. They could hear footsteps coming down the steps.

"You will leave this instant! If only for Hermione's sake!" Harry whisper-shouted at Draco.

"Fuck off Potter." Draco said in a normal voice. Just then Hermione appeared down the steps frozen at the sight of Draco with a bloodied nose and cheek.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice was hopeful yet sad at the same time. She could not believe her eyes. "What happened to you?"

"Hermione." Draco could not contain his smile. He finally saw Hermione again. She was a sight to behold. Even though her tear-stained cheeks were pale and her swollen eyes indicated she had been crying, she was still beautiful to him. He took three full steps and when he reached Hermione at the bottom of the steps, he embraced her. "I missed you."

"You son of a bitch! Let go of her!" Harry came running towards them trying to separate them.

"Harry! Harry! It's alright." Hermione smiled letting go of Draco. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to apologize, and ask you to come back to the Manor." Draco said hopeful.

"Why only now?" Hermione inquired sitting down on the couch as both men followed.

"I've been a fool. I've made reckless decisions. I just want you to know that I'm not giving up on this marriage just yet. I love you and I'm willing to work this out. Please Hermione." Draco sounded desperate.

"Mione. You can't just take him back again after what he did. He's a bastard and he'll only hurt you again." Harry interjected, his voice was commanding and hatred was evident in his tone.

"Harry, please calm down." Hermione sighed and coughed a little.

"How can I calm down Hermione? I have sided with you when you told us about your relationship with him! I have defended you from Ron! And then this happens. I just don't want you to get hurt Mione. Please understand."

Hermione coughed again, louder this time. "Excuse me, I've got a bit of a cold."

"Mione, I've got to tell you something." Draco started again. Hermione coughed again but waved her hand for Draco to continue.

"After you left on my birthday… I…"

Hermione coughed again. "Sorry continue."

"I…"

Hermione coughed again, but this time her eyes widened when she saw blood on the handkerchief she had coughed on. She starts coughing out blood uncontrollably. Draco and Harry looked at each other with concern and started to calm Hermione down.

"Hermione, just breathe, okay?" Draco said soothingly. "Breathe."

Hermione's world was spinning. She could hear Harry's voice shouting something, but she could not make out what. Then there was black.

* * *

Footsteps of finely crafted high-heeled shoes could be heard from anywhere in St. Mungo's as Narcissa came brisk walking when the news that her daughter-in-law was rushed to the emergency section.

"Malfoy. Hermione Malfoy." Narcissa demanded the receptionist.

Upon looking at Narcissa, the fat receptionist scrambled to her feet and started looking through the files for Malfoy.

"Mother." Draco's voice echoed through the hallway.

Narcissa turned only to find her son at the end of the hallway looking very distraught. She turned back to the receptionist who was now regarding her with big eyes. "Never you mind. My son has found me, you filthy little piece of dung."

Draco fell into his mother's arms as she approached him.

"Draco? Where did you get this locket?" Narcissa eyed the jewelry around Draco's neck suspiciously.

Draco looked at his mother then back at the locket. "This? Hermione gave this to me for my birthday. Why do you ask?"

"May I have a look at it?" She inquired holding her hand out.

Draco removed the chain from his neck and handed the locket over to his mother. Narcissa was inspecting the locket and her eyes enlarged. "What did you wish for Draco? Tell me! What was the wish you asked the locket?"

"What wish? Mother? Was is it?" Draco had a worried look on his face.

"You wished for something on this locket. What is it Draco?"

"Wish on the locket? What do you mean?"

"Draco! This is a rare locket wherein it can grant any one wish. It was created by magical creatures—"

"That's the locket?"

"Yes Draco."

"So then we can use it to heal Hermione, then?" Draco's voice sounded hopeful.

"I'm afraid not, my dear. You have placed a wish already." Narcissa said sorrowfully.

"But mother, I never wished for anything in particular."

"Draco, listen to me. Even though you did not know that this locket can grant your wish, it will grant your wish when wish for something. If it has not yet granted any wish of yours, the locket would be of the color gold, but now it's silver. It means that you have already wished for something, my dear boy."

"But mother, how can I know what I wished for already?"

"There might be a potion, but I'm afraid it is quite difficult to make—"

"Mr. Malfoy?" a voice interrupted them.

Both Malfoys looked to the source of the voice and stood up.

"My name is Mediwizard Rogers, and I am the one overseeing Mrs. Malfoy's condition." He said hold out his hand for Draco and Narcissa to shake.

"Is there any news?" anxiety evident in the voice of Draco.

"Well, for now, my colleagues are still working to stabilize her condition. She has a complicated case, I'm afraid. It is quite difficult to heal and to monitor. I've never seen anything like this in my entire life, and quite frankly, nor does anyone in the hospital—"

"Get to the point Mediwizard Rogers." Narcissa cute him off, getting more annoyed by the second.

Rogers looked at her warily, but got to the point anyway. "She is dying. And her illness is not the usual illnesses we have here in St. Mungo's. Some higher form of magic is sucking out the life in her, and we cannot do anything about it. We can delay her death, but that is all we can do. We cannot completely heal her. That is all." Rogers gave a final nod and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Draco yelled in his direction.

Rogers paused before looking back at Draco and raised a brow at him.

"Is there anything, I mean anything you can do to save her? I can give you fame or fortune or women? Please." Draco looked at the mediwizard with pleading eyes. He had never come to the point of being so desperate. But this was Hermione, his Hermione, and she was dying.

Rogers put his hand on Draco's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. "If I could do anything, I would have done it already. This is Hermione Malfoy nee Granger, the heroine of our world, and we own her a debt. Believe me, I've tried everything, contacted everyone I know to help with her case, but no one seems to know her condition. I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy." Rogers turned to look at Narcissa. "Mrs. Malfoy." And walked away.

Draco on the same spot staring at the same spot for a long time and Narcissa looked at her son helplessly.

"I can't help but overhear the thing about the locket, mate. And I think it has something to do with Hermione." Harry said from afar, walking towards Draco.

"What do you mean?" Draco looked up to Harry.

"I'm saying that I think that locket has done something to Hermione. We must know what you wished for, Malfoy. I think you wished something that would harm Hermione." Harry's tone was level.

"Are you saying that I hurt Hermione?"

"I'm saying that we must know what you wished for. And I know just who to ask."

Draco nodded and grabbed his coat. "Mother, stay here and look after Hermione."

Narcissa gave Draco a stiff nod, while Draco and Harry rushed to the fireplace.

* * *

The room was dark. The awful smell of dead rats and filthy potions permeated the air and Harry and Draco were standing side by side. Draco's heart was beating faster by the second. He knew this place. He knew that distinct smell. He knew who where they were. And he was not overly fond to meet this wizard. He wanted out, but for the sake of Hermione he would stay and plead if he had to.

"Man up, Malfoy." Harry whispered.

Slight movement was felt by Draco from the dimly lit table a few feet away. Footsteps could be heard approaching the men.

"What brings you here, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?" The man stopped 3 feet away from them. The lighting of the room would not give a sight of the man's face, as if he wanted to remain in the dark.

"Professor." Harry spoke first.

The man stepped closer and the candle gave a glimpse of his face.

"Severus." Draco noted.

* * *

**AN: Again, sorry for the delay. I hope you guy liked it! **

**Read and review please!**


End file.
